


【漆黑三嫁x公式光】风会记得你曾来过（np）

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 光不想坐在教室里看书，他梦想着去遥远的艾欧泽亚，成为一名斧术师。他的朋友们与他关系暧昧，可是没人知道他还有一个名义上的“丈夫”。有一点ff14全剧情倒放感。包含且不仅限于：先婚后爱/老夫少妻/破镜重圆/天降vs竹马/修罗场/生怀流带球跑/主要角色死亡再复活 等元素。
Relationships: Albert | Warrior of Darkness/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. 1

1

即使是北洋的夏天，在这个时间也很热啊，明明平时一点都不觉得。  
光靠着学院走廊的外墙，低着头看地上的光斑。午后的阳光被萨雷安式的建筑切割成几何形状的金箔，铺在石制地面上，夏日的微风吹在前额，驱散了一丝燥热。  
天气真好。这个时间最适合跟阿尔博特跑去龙堡内陆低地，先钓鱼，然后跳下河游个痛快，最后去田园郡，给库洛小姑娘讲故事，用钓上来的鱼跟她换一大杯冰镇的蜂蜜酒。  
然而他俩却在这里罚站。  
时间过了多久？半个钟头？一个钟头？大颗大颗的汗珠从光的侧脸上滑下来，流到下巴上又没入领口，脖颈被汗水浸得发亮，胸前的布料随着他的呼吸一起一伏，那里已经初具胸肌的雏形，少年的肉体啊，鲜嫩得似乎都冒着热气。  
“哎，骑士亭那个人给了你什么？给我看看。”阿尔博特趁没人管他们，偷偷问光。  
光从口袋里摸出一块晶莹剔透的石头。他跟阿尔博特跑去偷喝酒，遇到一个怪人，给了他这个东西，他问阿尔博特：“跟你的战士水晶是不是有点像？”  
阿尔博特拿着那个东西翻来覆去地看，点了点头：“是有点像，可惜我的被老师没收了，不然可以拿出来对比一下。”  
办公室的门突然开了，结束了两个人短暂的聊天时间，阿尔博特情急之下把石头往兜里一塞，装出站得笔直的样子。带着萨雷安训导帽的学究推了推眼镜，胡子下面发出声音说道：“这次是古·拉哈帮你们求情，可以不记处分，但是你们的监护人一定要过来，他们有权利得知你们在学校的恶劣表现。”古·拉哈·提亚跟在学究身后冲光偷偷使了个颜色摇了摇头，连耳朵都耷拉下来，光知道他尽力了。  
“我刚刚已经拨通了预留的通讯贝号码……阿尔博特你……信已经发送到你的行会，上交完检讨就把水晶还给你，可以先行离开了。至于光，做好认错的准备。”学究留下一句话就拖着长袍走了，留下光和阿尔博特面面相觑。  
“别露出那种表情，我亲属都不在了，你又不是不知道。”阿尔博特摸了摸脑袋，看着学究离开的方向，“嘶……他看过来了，那我先走，老地方等你。”  
“别……阿尔博特，我……今天不和你一起走了……”光喊住了阿尔博特的脚步，光突然反常地吞吞吐吐，好像被喊家长这件事比被罚站、写检讨、扫庭院等种种惩罚还要令人难以接受得多。  
“怎么……”阿尔博特顺着光的视线望过去，原来他的“家长”已经来了。是一个很高的英俊男人，却不像精灵族也不像鲁加族，额前一缕白发十分显眼，大热天的跟学究一样穿一身黑袍子，温度魔法一定掌控得很好吧。  
古·拉哈关切地望向光，他的脸色有些不好，正愣愣地盯着那个男人的方向。对方站在回廊下，阳光将他的脸划分出明暗，像美术教室里对着光线精心摆放的雕塑，却没来由地显出一丝邪气。他往男孩子们这边瞥了一眼，阿尔博特才看见他额头上还有一只眼睛，成年人的压迫感让身边的光即使在盛夏也如坠冰窟。  
“那是……你父亲吗？”阿尔博特犹豫地问，那人跟着学究进入了接待室，他作为父亲也未免太年轻，可是看光的表情……  
“啊……嗯……算，也不是……”光嗫嚅着，说不出话。他傻傻地转移话题：“拉哈，今天谢谢你，要不是你我差点就要被那只陆行鸟踢飞了。”  
“不……没关系的！能和你一起冒险才是真的开心！你战斗的英姿，像这样，”他比划了一下，“我只是在旁边看都觉得热血沸腾，我还要感谢你让我大开眼界，不如就当作我的观赏费吧。”  
光不好意思起来，今天本来是很平静的一天，他陪阿尔博特去喂赛特，随口说了句好想拥有自己的陆行鸟，阿尔博特提议不如去陆行鸟之森看看，万一就碰到命定的那一只呢，结果到了地方，命定之鸟没看见，暴躁的野生陆行鸟倒是冲了过来，阿尔博特是个才转职为战士的斧术师，而光甚至都还没受过战斗行会的训练，只是凭着一股冲劲在打，要不是古·拉哈突然出现用弓箭在远处辅助他们，恐怕光真要变基萨尔野菜了。  
“以后，你去冒险的时候也带上我吧！我们可以组建一个周边调查团，以后还可以一起战斗……”古·拉哈拍了拍自己的胸膛，恢复了之前的意气风发。阿尔博特反而被晾在一边，明明以往都是他和光两个人一起玩的，那只陆行鸟多给他一点时间他也能搞定，古·拉哈上来就把光据为己有的态度让人莫名不爽啊。  
“光有社团了，拂晓血盟，听说过吗？而且，你跟我们都不在一个年级吧？”阿尔博特双手抱胸，挑起一边嘴角轻笑，自己都没意识到自己呈现了多么护食的姿态。古·拉哈·提亚，声名远扬的一年级优等生，学习成绩比光和阿尔博特这两个战斗派好了不知多少，而且人还是娇小可爱的猫魅族，这次光被认定为私自狩猎野生魔物，明明是三个人一起冲动犯错，却只有光和阿尔博特这两个倒霉蛋罚站，好学生是可以为所欲为的。  
“那又怎样嘛，光自己还没说什么呢。”古·拉哈嘟起嘴，眼睛看着光，耳朵一晃一晃的，“名字我都想好了，就叫‘诺亚’怎么样？传说中魔法师的名字，我们……”  
“光。”  
一个低沉的声音呼唤光的名字。三人闻声扭头，是光的那个“父亲”，正双手环胸看着这边，看起来是和学究谈话结束，要来兴师问罪。  
“过来。回去了。”他面无表情地开口，视阿尔博特和古•拉哈•提亚为空气。  
“……那我下午的社团活动怎么办？”光反对。  
“没有去的必要。”他的口气带着久居上位者惯常的发号施令，“我们需要好好谈谈，光。”  
光做出不情愿的表情，可是没有反抗。  
阿尔博特看着光跟在那个男人身后的背影，命令与被命令，操纵与被操纵，居然是这样的家庭关系。古•拉哈•提亚突然说道：“那个人，是爱梅特赛尔克，加雷马青磷能源的董事长。”  
阿尔博特才想起来，他好像在秘银之眼上见过这个人的封面，人们盛赞他的睿智与英俊，他几乎没有负面评价。从饮食到家具，加雷马的科技商品遍布生活的各个方面，他是站在金字塔顶端的男人。  
光的家人……是这样厉害的人虽然很好，但是那个样子真的没关系吗？


	2. 2

2

“爱梅特赛尔克，他都跟你……”学究究竟和你说了些什么，一个学生最忐忑的时刻莫过于此。  
“说了多少次了，在家里要叫我哈迪斯。你坐得那么远干什么？我会吃了你吗？”爱梅特赛尔克坐在沙发上，看着对面拘谨的男孩，“坐到这边来，你这可不是对待家庭会议的态度啊。”  
光犹豫着站起来，在爱梅特赛尔克身边的位置上坐下，身体还是很紧绷。刚刚那个“吃”字让他忍不住地多想，以他和爱梅特赛尔克的尴尬关系，平时的很多话总无法避免地让他联系到性暗示。  
他跟爱梅特赛尔克是家人没错，只不过不是父子，而是夫妻。  
他们两个都是亚马乌罗提人，每个孩子出生的时候管理局会为他们登记户口，并且根据灵魂的相适程度登记婚姻，以此避免无意义的情感纷争。爱梅特赛尔克，不，那时他还没有登上那个席位，还是哈迪斯，一直都没有收到婚姻登记证书，直到他已经长大，管理局突然通知他，他的命定之人出现了。当时的哈迪斯看着那个皱巴巴的小婴儿面无表情，却还是签了婚姻证书。已经念书的大孩子跟奶香味的婴儿相处似乎并不愉快，没过几年哈迪斯就成为了十四人委员会的一员，接下来在亚马乌罗提外也建立了一番事业，他创办了加雷马青磷能源，极少有闲暇时间。光在亚马乌罗提城里也渐渐长大，他迄今以来所有的成就都被笼罩在这位“丈夫”的优秀之下，而他自己呢，打开作业本创造魔法又不及格，幸好他有极坚韧的心性，才没在这样的对比之下丢失信心，而哈迪斯嘴巴虽毒，还是会辅导他功课，甚至认真地履行法定的夫妻财产分配义务，和光共享房产，两人一个早出晚归，一个不常回家，倒也相安无事。  
由此来看管理局的相适配对是有一定道理的，然而矛盾依旧不可避免，光对创造魔法没兴趣，却对战斗十分擅长，连续拿了许多年的“热心市民”锦旗后，他打算向十四席提交留学申请，去阿尔迪纳德次大陆，那里有一个地方名为艾欧泽亚，他听说艾欧泽亚有着专门教授人战斗方法的冒险者行会。去一个全新的大陆旅行、学习，那该是多么有挑战性的生活，他跃跃欲试。然而他上午才提交了申请，就在他兴致勃勃收拾行装的时候，下午他的丈夫、十四席之一的哈迪斯就跑回家里，质问他这份申请是什么意思。  
哈迪斯不愿意让他离开亚马乌罗提，在他的描述里艾欧泽亚简直是贫民区，那里的科技停留在史前，那里的人都是卑劣的残次品，而光说什么也不肯放弃这份申请，原始丛林也好简陋乡村也好，艾欧泽亚是什么样的他一定要自己亲自去看一看。两人就这件事大吵一架，最后各退一步，取了折中方案：光可以去艾欧泽亚，但是必须先上几年学才能自己去战斗，哈迪斯已经给他挑了一座还算不错的学校，就在萨雷安的殖民城市，离加雷马不算远，他要在那里学习直到成年为止，在这期间要和哈迪斯保持联系，不允许私自超出活动范围、不允许扔掉哈迪斯给的神典石、不允许这个，不允许那个，光最终还是妥协了。由此两个本就没有夫妻之实的人开始了漫长的分居，实则对光来说与平时的生活没什么区别，直到今天爱梅特赛尔克被光的老师一通神典石讯息喊过来，他才见到了他久违的“丈夫”。  
“伤在哪？”哈迪斯上下打量着他。  
光挠挠后脑勺，他刚才喝了一瓶恢复药，本来就只是些擦伤，再加上身体年轻好得快，连伤口都看不见了，但是哈迪斯还是给他上上下下施了好几个恢复魔法，才揉着眉心靠在沙发背上，光知道，确认人没事之后，这是要开始跟他算总账。  
“逃课、打架、未成年人私自饮酒，还有之前的校内捣乱、和七个人打群架被投诉、还有打工——你很缺零花钱吗？真是光荣的履历，都、是、你，他们叫你什么？‘拂晓’的大英雄，哈。”  
光很想辩解，他没有逃过课，顶多是睡睡觉，他是在午休时间出去的，拂晓是正式的学生社团，敏菲利亚他们也从未因为自己是外乡人而有什么偏见，艾欧泽亚人都很好。至于打架、打工、喝喝蜂蜜酒这都是这个年龄的男孩子很正常的活动，只有哈迪斯这种喜欢守在亚马乌罗提的老古董才会大惊小怪。  
“我成年了。”他憋了半天只憋出这一句，对上哈迪斯他总气势不足。  
“你别忘了你来自亚马乌罗提，跟那些残次品是不一样的。他们成年的年龄那么早是因为这片贫瘠的土地需要廉价的劳动力，如果你很缺钱还不如直接来加雷马，我正好需要像你这样的蛮力搬运工。”哈迪斯的嘴实在是太毒了，处处不饶人。  
光的表情严肃了起来，说道：“我不允许你这样说他们。”  
哈迪斯露出更头疼的表情冷笑着说道：“好吧，好吧，‘大英雄’的叛逆期到了，我没能负担起陪伴你的责任，是我的失职，看来我得采取些措施才会让你乖一点。”  
哈迪斯一只手搭在沙发靠背上，把光圈在一伸手就能搂住的范围里。他打了个响指，掏出神典石开始发送通讯。光握紧了拳头，办理入学手续的时候，他拒绝了哈迪斯给的别墅，自己用打工的钱租了这间小公寓，即使哈迪斯要强行结束他们婚内的这份“合约”，他也无权夺走这间屋子，自己应该还不至于睡沙之家的沙发。  
几乎有一个世纪那么漫长，哈迪斯才放下了神典石，抬起头来对光说：“你把东西收拾一下，今晚……”  
果然还是……要靠打一架来解决吗，不过光可没那个自信能打过哈迪斯……  
“……新的床就会送到。”  
光猛地抬头：“什么？”  
“连带我的个人用品一起。你自己选的房子实在是太小，说是一居室都算勉强的，单人床可睡不下两个人……那是什么眼神，账单我已经付过了。”  
光瞪大眼睛，哈迪斯该不会是……他想的那个意思吧？他可是加雷马青磷能源的现任总裁，愿意屈尊降贵地住在这间小公寓里？哈迪斯站起来伸懒腰，昂贵的西装外套就这么甩在莫古力沙发上，他四处打量着光的住处，看起来心情还不错。  
“打扫得倒是很干净，看来你外出独自生活也有好处……啧？”哈迪斯的好心情没有持续超过五秒，忽然感觉腿上一痛。  
哈迪斯一低头，腿上居然趴了只长了脚的鲨鱼玩偶，正一口咬在他西装裤上，扒都扒不下来。  
“看来鲨鱼指挥官先生很喜欢你。”光忍着笑说道。  
哈迪斯的脸已经黑如锅底，心想光的卧室都放了些什么东西！  
“品味堪忧。”哈迪斯冷笑，转过身去再也不搭理光。  
真是不知道谁的年纪更小一些呢，光突然觉得，爱梅特赛尔克——他的哈迪斯先生也许没有那么难相处。


	3. 3

3

生活到底是如何变成这样的呢？  
“今天也不去商会那里吗？”阿尔博特挎着斧头和包走过来，斜靠在光的桌子上，和他们从前一样，有时趁着天还亮的时候出城探险，或者和拂晓的朋友们一起解决校内的各种疑难麻烦，晚上在崖畔亭的桌子上抓耳挠腮地写作业，等天完全黑透再打打闹闹地回家，多么闲适自由的日子，现在一去不复返！  
光握着神典石趴在桌子上，有气无力地回答：“今天……也不去了吧。”  
阿尔博特凑近他观察道：“你最近怎么了，肚子疼吗？”  
光叹了一口气：“也没什么，就是比较累。”他赶忙从桌子上爬起来，尽力让自己显得快活些。阿尔博特离他太近了，在朦胧的夕阳下甚至能看清对方脸上的茸毛，他最近对同性的接触很敏感，以往不会这样的。  
这完全是因为他居然真的和爱梅特赛尔克睡在同一张床上，光第一天睡醒的时候吓得差点滚下床去，以为自己还在梦里。哈迪斯睡得很沉，只露出半张脸，闭着眼睛时没那么盛气凌人，原来他的眉也不总是皱着呀，清晨的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里穿过，恰好落在他眼睛上，睫毛翩翩颤抖着，显出和他眼睛一般的金。也不知道他昨晚睡得着好不好，光知道自己睡相差，哈迪斯居然好脾气地没有把他踢出屋子。  
“唔……”身旁的人突然翻了个身，光赶紧闭上眼睛装睡，他发现自己竟然伸出手想要触碰爱梅特赛尔克的睫毛，他被自己这个想法吓了一跳，他不敢面对哈迪斯的目光。  
好在哈迪斯没有醒，他只是把脸往被子里埋得更深，深呼吸了一下，嘴里含糊地嘟哝：“我要给你换一副窗帘……”  
幸好，爱梅特赛尔克大人不喜欢清晨。  
光连滚带爬地下了床，像要逃跑一样，还没忘记在桌上留下烤吐司和黑咖啡。  
光说不清这是种什么感觉，身边多了个人的感觉有些苦恼，可也不全是苦恼。神典石震动了一下，光不用看都知道是谁发来的，无非是爱梅特赛尔克让他回家的时候带些鸡胸肉或者胡萝卜一类的事，这些生活里的细节无时无刻不在提醒着他，他是个有“家室”的人。  
“给，请你的。”阿尔博特给他一个小盒子，光打开一看，居然是索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕。  
“谢啦。你去找莫古们了？”光对阿尔博特可不用客气，拿起一个吃起来，果然甜食能让人心情变好。  
没想到这回轮到阿尔博特支支吾吾：“啊……对，也……也不是，没有，就是去采了点材料……你觉得怎么样，不好吃就扔了吧……对、对了，莫古们说很想你，下次要不要……”  
“我看是想让我去给他们干活吧……他们是不是改良了配方？比以前的更好吃。”可以给哈迪斯买回去尝尝。  
“是、是吗？你喜欢就好，啊哈。”阿尔博特手都不知道往哪放，又是挠后脑勺又是摸鼻子，莫古力还有小仙子们说的都不靠谱！什么要让他展现自己最优秀最温柔最体贴的一面，到底什么才是温柔体贴的一面啊？  
光吃完了蛋糕，嘴边留了一点碎屑，阿尔博特很自然地为他伸手抹掉，当他下意识地做完这件事，两个男孩都愣住了，心照不宣地移开了目光，他们的耳朵里只剩下自己的心跳和吞口水的声音，一个寡言木讷一个笨嘴拙舌，谁都不先开口，只是沉默地收拾背包，彼此的呼吸比午后盛夏的温度还要炽烈。  
门口传来的一声轻咳打破了这暧昧的氛围，阿尔博特脸涨得通红，猛地跟光拉开距离，仿佛刚才在做什么见不得人的事一样。古•拉哈•提亚站在教室门口，手里拎着一个小篮子，看了阿尔博特一眼，又冲光露出微笑：“英雄，我有东西要给你。”  
“真是的，拉哈你怎么也跟敏菲利亚他们学这种称呼。”谢天谢地古·拉哈来了，光的心跳勉强平静了些。  
古·拉哈·提亚看了一眼阿尔博特，在成年人的社交礼仪中这是希望单独谈话的信号，阿尔博特在这方面要比光好些，不过这不妨碍他装看不懂，对古·拉哈·提亚说道：“喂，别随随便便就进别人的教室啊。”  
“现在可是放学时间。”古·拉哈走到光身边，把手中的篮子递给他，“上次要不是因为我，你也不需要喊家长的，这个是赔礼。”  
是一篮三明治，切成了可爱的三角形，还附着卡片，上面用工整的字迹写着“对不起”。  
光无奈地笑：“那只是一件小事，没关系。”  
古·拉哈提亚期待地望着光，光看着手上的篮子，他刚才吃完的蛋糕盒子还在桌上呢，学弟的三明治不吃可不太礼貌啊。  
阿尔博特双手抱胸看着古·拉哈·提亚，这个红头发猫魅总是动不动来找光，利用各种理由，要么是辅导光的以太学作业，要么就是约他去天台吃便当，跟追求学长的小学妹一样，光原本属于他的那些时间都被占用了。阿尔博特真想把包甩在肩上一走了之，可是他不想把光单独留给古·拉哈·提亚，谁知道他们两个在空教室里要干什么，他还没信任这只猫咪呢！  
“谢谢你，拉哈，很美味，只是不用麻烦你做这些的。”光咽下最后一块三明治对古·拉哈说。  
“你能喜欢，我很高兴，以后一起吃午饭吧？”古·拉哈发出了邀请。  
阿尔博特突然出声：“咳，他最近不太舒服，午饭还是去餐厅比较好。”  
古·拉哈立刻关切地问光：“你不舒服吗？需不需要我给你施治疗魔法？”  
“不必了，光可不是你一个人的所有物。”  
“可也不是你的对吧？”古·拉哈·提亚对上比自己高一个年级的学生也毫不示弱，在对待光的事情上两个温和的人都会变得一样强势。  
处于他们纷争中心的光却一头雾水。两个好朋友怎么剑拔弩张呢？他正想劝他们冷静些，教室门口又传来了声音。  
“好啦，别再争抢我们的大英雄了。我说怎么到处都找不到你们，原来都躲在这里。”  
光看向门口，居然是雅·修特拉，身后跟着莱维耶勒尔家的双子、桑克瑞德、于里昂热、琳，大家都来了！  
对于光来说没有什么比见到伙伴更开心的事了，拂晓的成员中，敏菲利亚已经离开学校，在摩杜纳开设了自己的工坊，雅·修特拉是在龙堡的洞窟那里学习的魔法师，双子又学业繁重，不断地跳级，桑克瑞德和于里昂热也面临毕业，能像今天这样大家聚在一起的次数真的不多。  
“大家今天怎么都到齐了？”光傻乎乎地问。桑克瑞德身后冒出一个橙色的小脑袋，连琳都来了。  
雅·修特拉无奈摊手：“今天是开放日啊，连我都知道，你该不会又在课堂上睡着了吧？”  
桑克瑞德说琳马上要升入高中，正好赶上学院的开放日过来看看，于是他就把大家都喊到一起，陪琳逛逛未来的学校。  
光这才想起来，开放日啊，怪不得阿尔博特有时间去找莫古们买蛋糕。他原本对这些活动很热心的，大家都愿意喊他来帮忙，只是最近……他每天都要依照婚约早早回家跟爱梅特赛尔克共进晚餐，竟连这么大的事都没怎么参与。  
光没在意大家的调侃，家里有一个丈夫什么的，对于这个年纪的男孩子来说实在是太难以启齿了，还不如默认上课睡着了呢。  
“还有一件事，因为我和于里昂热很快要毕业了，还有阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞要跳级，我们打算进行一次拂晓的全员旅行。阿尔博特和古·拉哈·提亚也一起来吧，毕竟你们也算是拂晓血盟的编外人员了。”桑克瑞德说道。  
这话还真不假，光如果去拂晓进行什么活动，稍微棘手一些的麻烦阿尔博特总会来帮忙，同样的，阿尔博特的朋友拉蜜图、奈贝尔特他们也早把光当自己人了。而古·拉哈·提亚最近救了光，同为萨雷安人，和大家相处也极好。  
“拉哈还没见过敏菲利亚吧，就是桑克瑞德常常说起的那位女性。我们打算去银泪湖玩，离敏菲利亚的石之家也很近，我们好久没见她和塔塔露啦！”莱维耶勒尔中穿红色的那个快活地说道。天才双子看起来才十一二岁，就已经学完全部的高中课程了，即将进入萨雷安大学，可是说到玩还是小孩子的腔调。  
光当然同意，大家都要结束学习生涯，有的人去乌尔达哈，有的人去利姆萨·罗敏萨，还有的人回萨雷安本土，能在大家各奔天涯之前进行一次毕业旅行是件十分具有纪念意义的事。  
“银泪湖……吗？”古·拉哈·提亚没想往常那样头一个看向光的方向，他低着头，只是默念了一遍那个名字。  
“抱歉，暑期的话我要缺席了啊，已经和同伴他们定下来要去出任务，”阿尔博特和他的队员们每个暑假都要一起行动的，光露出了然的表情，阿尔博特拍了拍他的肩膀，脸又红了，“别失望啊，要好好玩，我会给大家带特产的。”  
琳说她做了小饼干，大家可以找个喝茶的地方坐下来聊。光和大家一起打打闹闹地走着，阿尔菲娜和桑克瑞德商量着路线攻略，于里昂热又拿出了他的预言诗，雅·修特拉则向琳推荐了很不错的甜品店，光双手撑在脑后，好久没和拂晓的大家一起玩耍过了。自从爱梅特赛尔克搬过来，他的休闲时间大大减少，打工也不怎么去了，更别提社交，每天回家吃过晚餐就要被哈迪斯按在桌边辅导功课，做不出来不许休息，他一个坐办公室的人怎么会那么擅长魔法啊，而且最近的睡觉时间越来越早，一个响指调整了房屋光线，就坐在床上看平板，等着光把床上那半个空位填满，弄得光连玩游戏都不好意思。  
就在光享受这难得的快乐时光的时候，他注意到古·拉哈·提亚似乎心事重重。  
光放慢脚步跟在大家后面，靠近他的身体，轻声问他：“拉哈，是不想去银泪湖吗？”  
古·拉哈像是突然惊醒一般从沉思中抬起头来：“不，没什么，银泪湖的风景很好，只是我……”  
双子发现光不见了，阿莉塞蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，沉稳的哥哥绕到光的另一侧，一个人牵着他的衣袖，另一个人干脆抱住他一整条胳膊，更活泼的那个莱维耶勒尔问他：“光，我们正讨论要去露天烧烤呢，还是……咦？”  
原来他们已经走到了硕学之路，大家的目光不约而同地望着同一个方向，那是一辆通体漆黑的加雷马式样四轮座驾，大半个车身隐没在阴影里，明暗过于强烈的影子让人看不清那位驾驶者的表情，但是那双熠熠生辉的金色眼睛，像鹰隼紧盯猎物一般，正牢牢锁在光的身上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点点点点性暗示。

残次品们的声音，真吵啊。隔着那么远都能听到说话声，笑声，还有脚步声，什么“英雄”“聚餐”的，像不知劳累的动物。  
光没有回他的消息。哈迪斯收起神典石，把车停在光放学的必经之路上，正好能看见光正在向他走来。  
他根本就没有看见自己吧？  
那个人的眼神放在和他一起走的人们身上，他看见另一个棕发男孩把手放在他的肩上，光冲着他笑，他从没冲自己这么笑过；他看见光弯下腰在一个红色的猫魅族男性耳边讲话，那个猫魅族看光的眼神让哈迪斯恶心；居然还有未成年的孩子……  
他们的声音近了，更近了，光还没发现他，他正沉浸在同龄人的欢笑之中，站在盛夏的阳光里，明媚得没有阴影，散发着蓬勃、鲜活的生命力。而哈迪斯坐在一个漆黑的钢铁怪物里，像冰冷的巨型野兽，张着血盆大口，躲在暗影中觊觎着肥美鲜嫩的猎物流涎水，那样明亮的夏天，从来都不属于他。  
“我们……是不是挡了这位先生的路？”琳有些害怕，捏紧了桑克瑞德的衣角，可是他们明明就不在这辆车的行进路线上呀。  
爱梅特赛尔克看了看后视镜中自己的眼睛，打开了车门，手肘靠在车门上，身体懒散地斜倚着，嘴里的话是对光说的，眼睛却瞧着众人：“光，看来是你的朋友们啊，不介绍一下吗？”  
双子揽着他的手也放开了，光的神情不对劲，耳朵也红透，支吾着开口：“他们是我跟你说过的拂晓血盟，而这位是……我的……家人，呃……算是监护人……爱梅特赛尔克。”  
爱梅特赛尔克挑了一下眉：“监护人，哈？”  
光一提到爱梅特赛尔克的事情就含糊其辞，他不想让大家觉得他跟别人有什么不一样，还未成年就结婚了，要怎么解释这种事啊，而且爱梅特赛尔克也会生气的吧，秘银之眼好久没拍到他的八卦了，突然多出来个妻子，恐怕他的小公寓都会被摄像头贴满。  
“好吧。既然你要求的话。你爸爸说你该回家了，大英雄的扮演时间到此结束。”说完就把光强硬地拉向自己这一边。  
而光站在原地，从脖子红到耳根，爱梅特赛尔克刚刚……从他的肩搂到他的腰，还拍了他的屁股，在他所有的朋友面前！拂晓他们看到了吗？看到了多少？  
大家都看着光，光默认了。  
阿尔博特似乎还想和他说什么，但是爱梅特赛尔克已经在发动车子了，光只来得及跟大家挥手道别，看着他们在后视镜里的身影变得越来越小。  
“看不出来，你还是喜欢角色扮演的类型，哈，大英雄。”  
光沉默以对，爱梅特赛尔克心情不好，他也一样。  
“丈夫”“结婚”这几个词像在他喉咙口碾过一次，又在舌尖滚过一次，像刀片一样割得他口干舌燥，他说不出口。十几岁的年纪，朋友们惊诧怜惜的目光比烙铁还要滚烫沉重，他们都有明确的、光辉的未来，除了光自己，他的未来似乎就只是成为爱梅特赛尔克的妻子，明明他也是男性，但是跟强大、聪慧的哈迪斯一比永远是偏弱的那个，只在画册上看过的伊修加德的雪、利姆萨·罗敏萨的海风还有远东之国的红枫都显得那么遥不可及，他的命运已经被人民行政局规划出明确的线，创造魔法对未来的预言中不是都写好了吗，那就是给哈迪斯孕育一窝又一窝小崽子，可能会和哈迪斯一样聪明又好看吧，只可惜带着他那一半蠢笨的基因。  
两个人一路无言，一个天生不善言辞，另一个在生些奇怪的闷气，一直到他们住的公寓楼前。光的唇突然被大力地摩擦，爱梅特赛尔克停了车摘掉手套，拇指在他的下唇上碾过，用力极大，搓得他嘴唇一片红肿，光看着爱梅特赛尔克的手指，那上面有一点栗子酱。  
爱梅特赛尔克生气了。原来如此，他很不喜欢被自己称为家人啊，也是，毕竟他在亚马乌罗提的时候就烦自己。光背起包，像只被淋湿的小狗一样垂头丧气地掏出钥匙开门。  
家里已经到处都是爱梅特赛尔克的味道了，他才住进来半个月而已，却好像他一直都在光身边似的。衣柜腾空了一半，宽松的毛衣边上挂着他笔挺的西装；书包和公文包靠在一起；床上两只颜色不同的枕头并排放着，有靠得越来越近的趋势；桌上的杯子一高一矮，把手相对，一个装着咖啡，一个装着果汁。他们的一切看起来是那么不搭调，可是空缺的那一部分都是由彼此补上的。  
他突然想到他们离婚了怎么办。等他成年就可以回亚马乌罗提办理业务了，哈迪斯是个优秀的丈夫，也从没要求他执行夫妻间的义务，这才半个月而已，若是等到他毕业，离开哈迪斯会变成一件很艰难的事吧。  
光来到餐桌前，他知道哈迪斯为什么那么生气了。晚餐已经摆好，他发的消息他也没看见，原来是告诉他今晚特地准备了他爱吃的食物。  
“吃吧。”爱梅特赛尔克坐下来，语气带着他一如既往的骄傲，这令光看不出他的沮丧。  
“嗯。”光回答。没有什么事是一顿饭解决不了的。  
哈迪斯很少做饭。在同居初期他曾自认要担当起照顾未成年人饮食起居的责任，脱了西装就走进了厨房，还明确表示了自己不会使用魔法，结局当然是光用自己的小炉子重新做了两份高品质的菜肴。那顿饭老男人吃得很沉默。从此之后光自告奋勇承担了两人便当的工作，哈迪斯嘴上嘲讽他的小熊饭团，但还是乖乖放弃了加雷马的食堂。  
虽然哈迪斯做了晚饭，味道出奇地还不错，可是光吃了太多的零食和小饼干，实在是有心无力。晚餐他打算胡乱混过去，毕竟他还有事要跟哈迪斯说呢。  
没想到哈迪斯居然先放下了叉子，用餐巾擦着手，冷笑了一声：“……就有这么不合胃口吗？”  
他指的可不仅仅是食物。  
可惜光听不出弦外之音，他艰难地咽下嘴里的食物，他实在是吃不下了，说道：“不是的……你手怎么了？”  
哈迪斯的手上有一点红痕，像是被什么东西烫的。他把手收起来说道：“没什么，调试设备时碰到了。”  
光点点头，脑子偏偏这时多转了一圈，哈迪斯会嘲笑他多此一举的，他踏出去找药箱的脚收了回来，垂头说道：“那你记得及时施治疗魔法。”他就没想到，加雷马的总裁哪需要亲自去调试什么设备啊。  
他又塞了两口食物，那副坐立不安的样子好像跟哈迪斯坐在同一张餐桌上吃饭是在受什么酷刑，光做好了心理准备，虽然哈迪斯看起来还有一点烦躁，但这是这糟糕一天中最好的时机了。  
“哈迪斯，我接下来的几天没办法陪你回家吃晚饭了，我有工作需要完成，还有，暑假我要去银泪湖旅行。”他要抓紧时间打工赚够传送的路费才行，至少要准备几百金币吧，外加旅行中的费用，对了，还要给哈迪斯带伴手礼，虽然他可能不会喜欢。  
哈迪斯盯着光懵懂的眼睛，像是听到什么天方夜谭，脸上的表情都有些扭曲：“我说你啊，真的是一点自觉都没有，在外面偷吃未免也太明目张胆，还是说我对你太好，给了你什么错觉？”  
光涨红了脸：“你说什么偷吃……我……”他莫名想起在教室里跟阿尔博特的暧昧场景，底气也弱了下来，活像被妻子发现衣服上香水味的男人，“我只是饭前吃了零食，没有做你说的那种事情。”  
“我说你做了什么事吗？”哈迪斯挑眉。  
光哑口无言，哈迪斯发现了他的心虚。  
“现在连晚饭都可以不回来吃了，好，很好，要去什么银泪湖，和谁去？去多久？又是和拂晓那帮人对吗？你要是需要钱你说一个数字多少都有，至于艾欧泽亚，等加雷马的科技改造那里之后会好玩得多，为什么要把时间浪费在这种事情上？”哈迪斯站起来，居高临下地望着他。  
“我不要你的钱。去冒险也不是浪费时间，我也有我想要做的事，你总是这样……今天在他们面前你也是……”光不善言辞，对上婚内争吵更是语无伦次。  
“怎么？我让你丢人了吗？我没想到你告诉那帮残次品我是你‘父亲’，亏你说得出口啊。”哈迪斯怒极反笑，在光的嘴里，他们的婚姻关系神神秘秘，不可告人，听起来就像是个笑话。  
“你不许那样说他们。”光跟阿尔博特一样，不能接受自己的伙伴被贬低。  
“路边不知哪里来的野猫也是你的伙伴，你就宁愿与这些人为伍？不是说我是你的父亲吗，那么以父亲的名义教训教训你也是应当的吧。”  
看起来他的幼妻完全不懂得婚姻关系意味着什么，对他如此不设防备。哈迪斯扯着他的手臂把人扯过来，光反抗，结果两个人一起倒向沙发，光挣扎了几下没挣过哈迪斯，横趴在他大腿上，他想爬起来，结果正好把屁股送到哈迪斯手边。成年男人古龙水的味道从鼻尖探入刺激着他的神经，光好像有点晕了，屁股上“啪”的一声，挨了极响亮极清脆的一巴掌。


	5. Chapter 5

“说，还敢不敢偷吃。”哈迪斯火还没消，又是一巴掌，两瓣臀肉几乎是立刻就肿了，显得更加紧实好捏。  
光咬着牙，他打不过哈迪斯，这次只能认栽，但是没做过的事绝对不认。  
“银泪湖也不准去，暑假老老实实呆在家里，回亚马乌罗提或者去加雷马参观，可以考虑让你玩玩魔导机甲。”光终于不挣扎了，哈迪斯还以为自己的威胁起了作用，手稍微放松了一些。  
“不行。唯独这一点不能答应你。”开魔导机甲是小学生夏令营才会有的项目，参观加雷马机械是全世界最无聊的暑假活动！而他要去的可是朋友们一生只有一次的毕业旅行啊。光趁着机会回头一口咬在哈迪斯侧腰，两个人从沙发摔到地上，在小公寓里滚来滚去，东西掉得稀里哗啦。  
“咬我？”哈迪斯刚刚制住光的手腕，神典石竟不合时宜地响了起来。哈迪斯没管，那块石头安静了一会，又开始剧烈地响。没完没了。哈迪斯艰难地腾出一只手抓起那块石头，喘着粗气问：“到底是谁？”  
哈迪斯的脸阴沉了下来，屋子里安静得可怕。光看着他的神情，突然发现他拿的是自己的神典石。  
光从哈迪斯的禁锢中挣脱了手去抢石头，附到耳边：“……古·拉哈·提亚？”  
“光。”那个猫魅族温柔的声音从那边传过来。  
光努力让自己的呼吸平复：“呼……那个，拉哈，什么事啊？”  
“刚才是爱梅特赛尔克？我是不是打扰你们了？”  
“没有，怎么会呢？”  
“我是想问你，明天我能不能去你打工的地方看你？”  
他明天就打算恢复工作，让拉哈来也无妨，只是光有些诧异：“当然可以了。不过我做的大多是很枯燥的活，没什么好看……唔。”  
哈迪斯手上用力，他在捏光的臀肉，口型在动，用眼神警告他。  
“爱梅特赛尔克在你旁边吗？”古·拉哈突然问。  
“他不在。”光忍着疼说道，哈迪斯手劲也太大了。  
“……好。那么，明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
光放下神典石。哈迪斯还骑在他身上，金色的眼睛盯着他瞧个没完，他胸口的衬衫被光扯了一个大洞，领子也皱了，两个人都有够狼狈。这场家庭战争结束得突兀，继续吧又尴尬，他很想让哈迪斯别骑在他身上了，十七八岁的高中生胯下比含羞草还要碰不得，何况是在打架中摩擦这么久，隐隐有勃起的趋势，而且……哈迪斯裸露皮肤的样子，真的很性感，他平时连睡觉都要裹着睡袍，光还是第一次看到他衣衫不整，眼睛都不知道往哪放。  
良久，哈迪斯开口：“你刚刚当着我的面，和别的男人定了约会。”  
“你对我的社交有偏见，他不是什么别的男人，是我的朋友。”光坚定不移。  
“你这个……我就不该对你抱有任何期待。”哈迪斯仿佛一拳打在了棉花上，怒火被兜头浇了一盆冷水那样无处发泄，像一只被淋湿的猫般垂头丧气。即使他天资卓越、才能出众又如何，在平等的爱情面前一同露出了柔软的猫肚子和尖利的爪，笨拙地想要讨得注意，然后被狠狠地捶了一拳。  
谢天谢地，哈迪斯终于从光身上起来，怒气冲冲地穿上西服外套，抓起几件衣服就走了，临走前还没忘重重地把门甩上。  
这样也好，他们都需要冷静冷静。  
光裹着毯子蜷在沙发上——床上全是哈迪斯的味道，他不愿躺在上面，哈迪斯应该去住他的豪宅了吧，他本不用呆在这个小房子里的。光在睡梦中好像又回到了哈迪斯骑在他身上那个时候，他看不清哈迪斯的脸，但是彼此的胯下互相摩擦，那双手没有打他的屁股，而是温柔地抚遍他的全身，那双手很温柔也很大，身体像浸在热水里一样。当他醒来的时候，第一件事就是看向下体，果然，他梦遗了。  
幸好哈迪斯离家出走了，不然他真不知要怎么面对他。  
白天的课程还是一样无趣。光放了学，跑到自由市场，商会的交易员并没有像往常那样告知他今天需要什么物件，而是递给他一套手艺围裙，原来人手不足，需要他去崖畔亭帮忙。这条围裙把腰围得太紧了，皮裤也紧，他有些窘迫地推开崖畔亭的门，阿尔博特已经换好了衣服，看着他发呆。  
光走过去敲他脑门：“你那是什么表情啊？很奇怪吗？”  
阿尔博特这次居然没躲过光的爆栗，被实打实地敲了一下也没还手，嘴里嘟哝着：“挺好……还、还行吧。”  
古·拉哈·提亚坐在卡座上，他今天穿了一身休闲装，又帅又可爱，正吸着饮料，看见光出现，眼睛闪闪发亮，身后的尾巴简直要摇出残影了，甚至还摸出了神典石，想给光拍照，光无奈地同意了，拿了拖把去打扫卫生。  
一只手挡在他的神典石前，对焦陡然虚化，阿尔博特的脸出现在取景框里，挡住了光的腰和屁股。  
“禁止盗摄。”  
“我明明就看见你也在拍。”不要小看猫魅的眼睛，他看得清清楚楚，阿尔博特的神典石就在围裙里揣着呢。  
“我不一样，我是工作人员。”阿尔博特眯起了眼。古·拉哈·提亚就是只痴汉色猫！虽然他自己也没资格说他。  
古·拉哈·提亚收起了神典石。他也好想和光一起工作啊，可惜一年级的放学时间和光他们不一样，不如接下来跳一级吧，就可以和光同班了。  
阿尔博特走到光那边去，接过光手里的拖把，低声问他：“你什么时候和那个猫魅那么熟了？”  
“怎么了，拉哈人很好的。”  
“我总觉得他别有用心。”阿尔博特你在说什么啊……他简直想锤自己，要说别有用心的话……他敢把自己的神典石相册给光看一眼吗？  
光奇怪地看了他一眼，忙着招呼客人还没忘回一句：“你最近怎么像女孩子一样？”  
“喂喂，明明你更……”莫名其妙地跑掉，今天又莫名其妙地回来，身后还总跟着这只猫。至于那天那个谜一般的男人，他从来也没解释过。  
阿尔博特突然感觉到有什么东西拉了拉自己的裤脚，低头一看，是库洛。  
“阿尔博特哥哥，谢谢你一直以来照顾我们的生意，我给你做了这个。”库洛从身后拿出一个头箍，“觉得很适合你，小熊哥哥。”  
库洛扯扯他的围裙让他低一点，阿尔博特弯腰被戴上头箍，顶着那对熊耳不知所措。光回来看到他的样子居然掏出了神典石，一脸的坏笑。  
阿尔博特气急败坏地去夺，光灵活地闪开，库洛跑过来挡在他们俩之间。  
“光哥哥不要吃醋啦，你也有份哦。”  
这下光笑不出来了。  
大家只记得那天很多女客给了过量的小费，商会破格让阿尔博特和光陪梅茵菲娜的孩子们一起玩，工钱照算。古·拉哈不知道从哪里搞来了鲁特琴，笑闹声一直持续到黄昏，光像个幼稚园大哥哥，蹲下身给小孩子擦鼻涕，温柔的蓝眼睛像是盛尽了整个世界的水波与天色，龙堡的阳光热烈地吻光的额头与指尖，永远岁月的利刃永远不会伸向他。  
一个高个子的男性客人走向崖畔亭的柜台，留下一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子，趁着没人看向他这边戴上墨镜溜出了大门。  
等工作时间结束，光关上更衣室的门，没过两秒就忍不住破功。  
“哈哈哈哈，小熊哥哥……看不出来阿尔博特你很喜欢小孩子啊……”光拍着腿大笑，阿尔博特被一帮小姑娘围在中间求合影的样子实在是太有趣了。  
“我说了不许这么叫我！”阿尔博特耳朵上的红还没消，把光按到更衣室的墙上装作要揍他。“还敢不敢这么叫了，嗯？还敢不敢？”  
“好好好，我不叫了还不行吗。”光求饶了。又来了，又是那种感觉，那天在教室里的感觉，再加上夜里才做过那方面的梦，阿尔博特的温度让人很舒服，他变得草木皆兵。  
阿尔博特并没有跟他拉开距离，而是维持着将光按在墙上的姿势，手撑在他头侧，蓝色的眼睛里满是认真，他说道：“光，如果你遇到什么麻烦，一定要让我知道。我永远站你这边。”  
“怎么……这么突然？”光苦笑，“我没有什么麻烦。”还有你不觉得这个姿势对于男性好友来说有些太近了吗。  
“有没有人跟你说过你很不会撒谎？”阿尔博特说道，“爱梅特赛尔克，他是不是强迫你？”  
光迟疑了好一会，阿尔博特很耐心地等着他的答案，他下定了决心似的开口：“很明显吗？”  
“拂晓他们不知道，我有帮你蒙混过去，但是那天，我看见了，他对你……性骚扰。”  
“他不是！”光痛苦地抱住脑袋，蹲下身，看着地面，“……我跟他已经有了婚约，也同居了。”  
即使早就猜到些端倪，这一个惊天消息还是炸得他头脑发晕。他暗恋的好友隐婚！而且似乎不是心甘情愿的。阿尔博特蹲下身平视着光：“那你喜欢他吗？”  
喜欢？他想起昨晚的梦，那样算喜欢吗？哈迪斯多么优秀啊，聪慧、性感、富有……他的优点一只手都数不过来，他不敢摸着自己的良心说一点都没心动，可是如果他真的喜欢哈迪斯，又为什么会对着别人心跳加速？  
“谁在那！”阿尔博特冲到更衣室门口，门没关严，那里有动静。光抬头看去，一抹红色映入眼帘，居然是古·拉哈·提亚。  
又是他，阿尔博特冲他挥了挥拳头：“你听到了多少？无论怎样你都要保密！”  
“光，我不是故意偷听的，”古·拉哈·提亚只看着光，口中念着光的名字，仿佛这天地间只有光是他的水中浮木，“……我该如何帮到你？”  
光尴尬地摸鼻子，揉头发，这是他紧张时的表现，说道：“这个是亚马乌罗提的一种制度，呃……艾欧泽亚这边都是自由恋爱，文化不同。至于爱梅特赛尔克怎么想的，可能等我成年就离婚吧，谁知道他呢。”加雷马总裁怎么可能娶他一个又笨又普通的人做妻子，库洛的故事书里不都是这么写的吗，他可不想做那棒打鸳鸯的“原配”，像爱梅特赛尔克这种男人往往是主角，他真正的爱人恐怕正在哪个角落跟他撒娇，顺便踩一脚他这个爱情败犬，接下来他就会灰头土脸地拿一笔赡养费跑掉，成全只属于哈迪斯的大团圆结局。  
“干嘛都这副表情？他确实不希望我总跟你们一起冒险……这不算什么麻烦，以后的日子还长着呢，总有解决的办法。”他的脸上总是挂着微笑，即使面前的两个人都心思敏感得要命，看得出那笑容里没几分真，可是光说这话时眼里的神采不是假的，那么灿烂，却看得人心痛。  
古·拉哈·提亚也蹲下身，平视着光，神色认真，凝视着光的眼神带着无限留恋与温柔：“我明白了，光。”他的英雄温柔，强大，向往远方，他本该乘风翱翔的，却被恼人的藤蔓绊住了脚，既然这样，就让他来拯救他的英雄吧，为他斩断无关紧要的荆棘，就像所有传说中那些无名的小混蛋一样。  
“一直在说我的事。拉哈，你本来是想说什么？”  
“嗯……我本来是……我想告诉你，你们去银泪湖的旅行，也带上我一个吧。”  
而他也是时候接受自己的命运了。


	6. 6

直到光抵达摩杜纳，哈迪斯都没再找他的茬。光只以为他是想通了。那天之后他总会收到莫名其妙的小费，早上做好的另一份便当晚上回来就消失了，浴室里多了一瓶加雷马出品的染发剂。  
真是的，这么傲娇干嘛。  
塔塔露站在城门口跟他们挥手，大家都能为重新见到敏菲利亚而高兴不已。丧灵钟是个还在开拓阶段的工业园区，有些简朴甚至于是简陋了，但是人们在这座新兴城市里忙碌着，各司其职，一切又都那么有朝气。  
光去周边打了一些魔物，拂晓重聚在一起，搭起了露天烧烤的棚子，魔物的肉被放在烧烤架上，被烤得吱吱冒油。大家都喝了一点酒，连宝石兽也四脚朝天地躺在地上，敏菲利亚早就盼着他们来玩，房间都收拾好了。光的酒量虽然也不怎么样，但是至少比某几个魔法师要好些，自告奋勇地留下来收拾东西，古·拉哈·提亚和他一起。  
一个盘子突然被放到拉哈面前，上面放着烤鱼和面包。  
“我看你都没吃什么东西，自作主张给你做了这些。不知道合不合你胃口。”光来到古·拉哈身边，和他一起坐在矮墙上。  
古·拉哈笑了一下，捧着盘子，手指不安地摩挲盘边，望向远方。这里的星空清澈又绚烂，星光直抵人眼底，近得仿佛伸手就能触碰到。丧灵钟有许多还未开发的水晶，这里可以看到星空下的水晶塔，看上去十分古老，不知道是什么朝代的。  
“那座水晶塔，很美丽啊，好像我有个前辈西德就做过那里的研究。”光想起了以前的朋友，随意地聊着天。  
“嗯，西德·加隆德对吧？我有查阅过他们的调查数据。水晶塔好像是亚拉戈家族的遗迹，那座塔的复原图像无比美丽，如今已经是破败遗迹了。”  
“我们以后……也会变成那样的遗迹，我们的学校、家园、活过的痕迹……”光仰望着头顶的星空，伸出手从指缝间看着那些星星，最终又放下了手，他能给这个世界留下什么呢？又有谁会记得他？  
“接下来你们要去做什么？”古·拉哈问道。  
“大家的计划都不一样，有的人去做以太学的课题，也有人去做开拓调查报告，我的话……大概会在这里帮敏菲利亚的忙吧，顺便在周边锻炼战斗经验。你呢，拉哈？”  
“我、我吗？我也有任务要做，明天就要走了。”  
“那么快啊？一早就出发吗？”光双手撑在身后，有些失落，本以为大家还能再聚几天的。   
“嗯……一大早就要走了，所以，现在先和你道个别。”  
“哈哈哈真不愧是拉哈呢，我高一的时候还在为考试烦恼，明天需要准备早餐吗？”光衷心地感到高兴，拉哈还是个学生就可以独立接任务了，他以后一定会有更大的成就，会成为强大的魔法师，他的名字甚至有可能被后人铭记。  
拉哈摇了摇头，只是用一种近乎贪婪的眼神凝视着光，仿佛要用这短短的几分钟把一辈子的份都看尽。  
光被他盯得不好意思起来，跳下矮墙，回头对他挥手：“那么，早点休息，一路顺风。”  
拉哈还坐在矮墙上，看着光一步一步远去的身影，突然开口喊住他：“光。”  
光回头：“嗯？”  
“我真的……真的很想和你一起去旅行。”他的声音颤抖着，仿佛已经用尽了全身的力气。  
光笑起来，五官舒展，蓝眼睛弯弯：“我们不是已经在旅行了吗？”  
“哈……也是……”古·拉哈还想再说些什么，光转过身笑着对他说：“我们以后还有很长时间，等我毕业，还有你毕业的时候，我们可以去更远的地方。说定了，不许忘啊。”  
古·拉哈看着光远去的身影，低着头，再抬起来的时候又变成了和平时一样的，那个活泼轻快的少年。  
对不起，我可能……要失约了。  
只是盘子里怎么会有晶莹的液体呢？  
“你怎么这么晚才打视频？”光坐在石之家的小客房里，头顶上顶着一块毛巾，甩头的时候像只湿漉漉的小狗。  
“晚吗？我这里天还没黑呢。”阿尔博特穿着一身当地服饰，一大块红色的披肩从头松松垮垮地裹到肩膀上。他那里晚霞正盛，飞鸟从他头顶掠过，飞向远处变成一个渺远的点，而他背后是红棕色的城墙和五彩斑斓的旗帜。色彩像是倾泻在他身上一样，红的晚霞红的少年，像烧灼正旺的火，皮肤黝黑的孩子奔跑着撞在他身上，笑着喊他阿尔博特哥哥，仿佛他从来不是一个旅人。  
“……安穆马利克的集市会一直开到半夜，因为这里的白昼特别长，但是一旦入夜，就极少会有人再出来活动。你看那，是王宫。”镜头剧烈地晃动着，阿尔博特可能是把他顶在了头顶，光看到夕阳下宏大宫殿的剪影，像沉默的碑石，铭刻着那个地方所有的历史，他突然联想到水晶塔，水晶塔也曾无比辉煌，可如今也只是断壁颓垣而已。光推开窗户，给阿尔博特看他所在的丧灵钟。  
“唔…很漂亮，想必以前会是十分美丽的宫殿，如果可以的话，真想看看那里的景象。我这里周边气候干燥，我有时候也也会想这些建筑，会不会哪一天就被沙子埋了……你别笑啊，正是因为这些东西总有一天会逝去，所以才要趁他们还存在的时光用自己的眼睛去感受。”阿尔博特在千里之外端详着光的脸颊，“下次我们一起来吧。”  
光无奈地笑，也许是旅行的心情太过雀跃，今天怎么总是和别人做出约定，他向着神典石屏幕伸出拳头，阿尔博特的的手也伸向了摄像头，一个相隔万里的对拳，有够默契，高中男生连这种无聊的举动都能做得很开心。  
“其实，光，我想……你……”阿尔博特吞吞吐吐，似乎有话和光说，可是光的眼神根本不在屏幕上，他正在看向屏幕外的某个角落。  
“阿尔博特，我感觉……我要离开一下。你刚刚想说什么？”光移回目光，那边的取景器里已经出现了阿尔博特小队里那个鲁加的身影。  
“没没没，没什么，你去忙吧，我走了。”阿尔博特用那块红披风挡住了脸，他的脸已经快比那块布还要红上一层。他已经在后悔刚刚的情难自禁了，这种事……怎么可以在通讯里说呢？一定要找个时间当面讲才行，希望光还没收到那些通红的、砰砰乱跳的信号。  
光很爽快地挂断了视频，阿尔博特自从知道了爱梅特赛尔克的存在之后就一直很不对劲，得找个时间好好问问他是不是有了心上人，不过现在他还有更紧急的事要去做。  
那个跑向城外的红色影子是谁？这么晚了难道是……光有种不好的预感，夺门而出。  
他的神典石被扔在桌上，在他刚出门后就震动了起来，没一会里面的储存以太就用光了，便成了一块石头，接受不到任何消息。  
——  
爱梅特赛尔克看着墙上的钟表，他今天还是没忍住，搬回了光的公寓，他知道今晚光绝对不在，反正他没阻拦他出去玩不是吗？等他回来，这场战役可以算暂时揭过一页，生活还是要继续。可是他感觉现在似乎有继续战争的可能性。  
哈迪斯又给光打了一个通讯，好样的，直接关机了。  
他重重地倒在椅子上，杯子里装的是光走之前留下的热牛奶，面前是加雷马科技屏，上面写着各式各样的情感回答“另一半深夜不接电话 原因只有一个”“妻子经常出门旅行后发现出轨”，艾欧泽亚杂志都喜欢写些什么东西，越看越心烦，不如关了。  
那家伙恐怕玩得正开心呢，一整天连一个消息都没来过。也许是在很吵的地方没有听见通讯，也许已经睡了……他还在这里为光找开脱的理由。他们去的是湖边，会不会脱光了衣服去游泳？泳池派对？听起来像是那家伙会喜欢去凑的热闹，爱梅特赛尔克光是想想都要窒息了。不过就算真是这样那反倒是好事，至少说明他安全。  
房间里安静得可怕，只有秒针滴滴答答的响声。  
哈迪斯名为“爱梅特赛尔克”的号码突然响起。  
“希斯拉德？怎么这个点找我？”哈迪斯接起来问道。  
“那个号码一直打不通。你有没有看我转发给你的邮件？工作那个账号。”希斯拉德说道。  
“没有。这个时间看什么工作邮件。”他现在哪有心思工作。  
“是和那个人有关的，不然也不会这么急着来找你。”  
“哦？”哈迪斯的手指飞快地操作着平板，那家伙……那家伙又惹麻烦，等他回来一定要好好教训……等他回来！  
“是亚拉戈财团那边的内网消息，他们废弃的开发区——摩杜纳银泪湖附近，夜里好像出了事故，我想着你跟我说过……光不就是在这几天去的那里吗。”  
“什么样的事故？”  
“具体原因还在调查，现在银泪湖周边以太紊乱，救援队正在往那里赶，只知道有一名游客失踪，生还的可能性不高，但是没有找到尸体，搜救很快就会展开的。我接下来说的话，你要冷静些，哈迪斯。”  
“我很冷静。还有什么消息，全部告诉我。”“失踪”“尸体”这几个字砸得他头晕脑胀，他的光活蹦乱跳呢……不会的，不会的！哈迪斯的手指在微微颤抖，连那一个按钮似乎都有千斤重。  
“失踪者是一名17岁左右的男性。”


	7. 7

“孩子，去那边休息一下吧，你现在需要睡眠。”一位工作人员给光披上毯子，在他手里塞了一杯热巧克力。光木然地被按在急救车后厢上坐下，垂着头，眼睛里满是血丝，空气中满是警笛声，混乱闪烁的灯光一轮又一轮拍在他脸上，这一切都压得他喘不过气。救援队、治疗师、维修人员忙碌地来回穿行，一双双腿从他眼前匆匆掠过，没有一双走向他。  
天快要亮了，此刻正是最黑的时候。光之前硬是要跟着救援队去水晶塔内部搜索直到半夜，直到被机械专员赶出来，即使他拼命证明自己有的是力气、可以帮上忙也没有用。他身边站着一位警戒员，名为保护实为监视，因为在这次事故中，他是有嫌疑的。  
是他眼睁睁地看着古·拉哈·提亚坠入那扇巨大的水晶门，可他却没能拉住他的手。  
发生了这么大的事，拂晓不可能坐得住。修特拉在收集资料，桑克瑞德去探听消息，就连塔塔露也在为这件事连夜联系周边的搜救队和以太学专业人士。而光呢？那双握住任何武器的手此刻竟如此无力，那时他本可以跑过去的，可他却被周遭剧变的以太流压得直不起身子，要是他能再强一点……只差一点点！  
剧烈的车灯强光照在光的脸上，他像一只惊惧的鹿那样闭上眼睛，抬手挡在眼前，他听到周围人慌张的阻拦和沉重的脚步声，有一个人以及其强硬的态度横跨过警戒线，挥退一切妨碍他的人，是向光走来的。  
是谁？  
他从指缝里看见了穿着黑色大氅的男人，那是一个绝对不会在这里出现的人，有一段日子没见了的，他的丈夫，真没想到，再见面居然是这样的情景，真是令人难为情啊，哈迪斯。  
“光……”哈迪斯伸出手，像是怕把眼前的人碰碎了，怕一碰到他就会变成幻影消散，他连手套都没有戴，手抬起来又放下，连指尖都在微微颤抖，爱梅特赛尔克，原来你也会有害怕的事吗？  
光感到自己的头被贴在一个柔软的胸膛上，一双手摩挲他的后颈，插进他的发中，他的脸颊贴着丝质的衣料——这好像是哈迪斯的睡衣吧，哈迪斯那么注重仪表的一个人，出来得到底是有多匆忙呢。  
“你可真是……你……佐迪亚克在上，我该说你什么好……没事了……”哈迪斯哄人的样子真的很笨。光感受着哈迪斯胸腔低沉的震动，忽然感觉到无比的安心，哈迪斯的手臂护住了他的耳朵，把那些刺耳的警笛声全部隔绝在外，他现在只听得到哈迪斯的心跳声，那么有力，那么安心，持续一夜的惊慌、恐惧、悲伤、自责，被监视的不安，以太流带来的不适，还有体力的透支，这一切在哈迪斯的到来之后忽地剧烈翻涌，他本可以独自支撑，可是这短暂的爱抚实在太诱人了，引诱着他跌入那放松的黑暗中去，做一个香甜的好梦。光总想着快快成年，却被一个不算完整的拥抱变回小孩子。  
哈迪斯只是搂着他的脑袋让他靠了一会，光居然就这么在他怀里睡着了。  
等光再次睁开眼，天已经大亮，他一骨碌爬起来就要往外冲——他要继续跟着救援队去寻找拉哈。  
“你还想往哪跑？”哈迪斯坐在房间里的沙发上冲他低吼。哈迪斯气色也很不好，他换了一件衬衫，坐在沙发上揉着额角。当他想到那个人有可能会出事时已经什么都顾不得，连着开了半夜的车，把半昏迷的光带回房间后他也没合眼，那股情绪还停留在他脑海中，他甚至不敢闭上眼睛，生怕惊醒过来，床上呼呼大睡的小混蛋会突然坠落到悬崖底下去，他接的下一个通讯可能就是要他去辨认尸体，那将是他最深的梦魇。  
“我得去找拉哈，都一夜了，他一定等着我们去救他呢。”古·拉哈·提亚那么活泼、那么自由，他怎么可能会自杀！光的腿还在发软，脚步虚浮地撑了一下墙还要往外跑，被哈迪斯拦腰抱住，成年人的手臂硬得像钢铁，他的命令也像钢铁一样不容违抗。光被他扔到床上，后脑勺撞在床板上发出砰的一声响，他被磕懵了，呆呆地看着哈迪斯，像只受伤的小兽。  
“够了，我受够了这一切。现在，收拾你所有的东西，学校那边我来处理，而你，回家，再也不许出来。”哈迪斯的影子笼罩在光脸上，笼罩着他木然的蓝眼睛。  
“对了，敏菲利亚，我可以去问问敏菲利亚，她一定有办法的……你放开我！让我去找他们！唔！”光已经是听不进人说话的状态。哈迪斯阻止他跑掉的办法很简单，一把将他打横抱起来，扔回床上，他站起来跑几次就扔几次，看谁先没力气。光气急了，抓住哈迪斯手臂就是啊呜一口，这次他被扔了个四脚朝天，差点爬不起来。  
“又咬我？你是小狗吗？牙倒是很尖，这么喜欢咬不如来咬别的地方。”  
哈迪斯腻了这场单方面压制的战斗，他双手撑在光的头两侧俯下身子，光推拒的手根本承受不住哈迪斯的力量。他两米多高的丈夫像座山一样压下来，他被完全笼罩在暗影里，无论怎么闪躲也逃不开他的猎场。  
“你走开，我不要……放开我，让我走！我要离婚！现在就离，给彼此自由对我们都好。”光开始绝望地大喊大叫，哈迪斯一个响指，屋子里就展开了以太隔音系统，窗子还开着，光甚至能听到女性的说话声，那是敏菲利亚她们在开会，他就在与他们只有一墙之隔的地方被婚内强奸，他的哭喊、咒骂都只是变为野兽的调味品而已，而他就是那道主菜。  
“离婚？你有什么胆量提离婚？只是一会不盯着你，你都会把自己弄得一身是伤，你居然还和我说要自由？”哈迪斯的表情趋于扭曲，那些话起到了反作用，他变得更加疯狂，撕扯着光的衣服，那些衣服很快就变成了一堆破布。光的拳头全招呼在哈迪斯身上，拳拳到肉，哈迪斯硬是吃下了那些伤害，他的性器反而越来越鼓胀，在西装裤里撑起一个小山包。没一会光就一丝不挂地被摁在床上，嘴里还喃喃地说着要离婚一类的胡话，大腿被狠狠地掰开，从未被造访过的穴腔被强行破入。  
疼啊，太疼了，还是处子的身体像是从中间分开了两半，他被开苞了，就在这一张硬邦邦的旅馆小床上，跟想象中的浪漫爱情、鱼水交欢相差甚远。一根滚烫的烙铁在腿间磨，给他的私处打上属于那个人的烙印，体内的生殖腔也被剧烈顶撞，又酸又胀的陌生感让他扭着腰想逃又被扯着大腿拖回来，身体里那根大东西一个劲往里顶，顶得他想吐又想哭。他疼得生理泪水都流不出来，曾经神采奕奕的蓝眼睛失去了焦点，呆呆地望着石之家的天花板，窗外天色正好，可是不会再有阳光属于他。哈迪斯撑起身子看着光，这还是他们第一次履行夫妻之实，身体未经布料阻隔直接地感受彼此的温度，他从未这么好好地凝视过他，他的屁股搁在哈迪斯大腿上，身体被撞得一颠一颠，丰满的胸肌也跟着节奏一晃一晃，恍惚间竟有乳浪的观感，这哪里还是小孩子，按艾欧泽亚的年纪算早就该成年了，一身壮肉，性器沉甸甸的握在手里分量十足，囊袋鼓鼓装满了精液，他正是性欲最旺盛的年纪，勾得别人也和他一起燥热，像刚刚成熟的果子，才散发出求偶的香气，可惜就再也没有机会等到害羞带怯的雌性，正蹲守他的狐狸早就迫不及待了，囫囵吞下也好，尝个味道也好，他一分钟也等不下去，想跑？他怎么敢！  
两个人身上全是一身青紫、大汗淋漓，哈迪斯在他颊边餮足地腻了一会，坐起来慢条斯理地打领带，光躺在床上，嘴巴微张着，双眼空洞，头发凌乱，面颊潮湿，像一只刚刚破壳的小陆行鸟。双腿大开，一时半会合不拢，下体红红白白的液体流了满腿，甚至还有些透明的水液，哈迪斯的手指沾了一点捏他鼻尖嘲笑他，光也没有任何反应，对他来说一切都已经不重要了。  
哈迪斯握着神典石跟光的老师通讯，房间里只有他的声音，另一个人似乎连淡淡的呼吸声都快消失了。  
“是的，直接办理转学……嗯，我明白，不过，”他回头看向床上躺着的幼妻，“我想他也不会再去上课了。”  
光陷入他黑色的羽翼中，再看不到一丝光亮。


	8. 8

“……不需要再进行任何调查了吗？”光的声音沙哑得令人听不清楚。车内冷气开到最大，光被裹在宽大的黑色风衣里，只有车窗摇下一条缝，让外面的人只能勉强看到他疲倦的蓝眼睛。  
“那样最好。我可没心情处理这些事情，可以离开了吧？”哈迪斯戴着墨镜坐在他旁边处理工作短讯，手臂搭在方向盘上，随时打算一脚油门开走。  
“根据古·拉哈·提亚留下来的一些证据来看，我们同意认定你没有嫌疑。你可以和家人一起回去了。”说话的人名为乌内，他身边的另一个人是多加，他们是古·拉哈·提亚遗产的处理人。  
光有许多问题想问他们，比如为什么他们的服装风格如此独特；又比如为什么古·拉哈·提亚明明是个猫魅族，他的直系亲属、遗产处理人是人族；还有最重要的，明明他是唯一目睹拉哈自杀的人，为什么突然就撤销了对他的怀疑呢？他多么希望这两个人能负责一点，带他去牢里蹲上十天半个月，把他关起来不要紧，至少能把他疯狂的丈夫关在外面。  
可是哈迪斯连让他提出问题的机会都没有，他甚至没有时间和拂晓告别，乌内他们在疏散人员了，这里即将被亚拉戈财团封锁。  
“光！”  
窗外传来大片惊呼，有人在强行闯入，光睁大眼睛，一扫之前的颓废，用尽最后的力气拍打窗玻璃，拉扯着车门锁。  
那个声音是……阿尔博特！  
他不是昨晚还远在拿巴示艾兰吗，怎么会出现在这里，难道他直接传送了？他得跟他说说现在的情况，可是哈迪斯比他更快，他看穿了他所有的想法，一只手扯住光的安全带把他固定在座位上，另一只手操纵着方向盘。  
车子运行得极快，阿尔博特拖着斧子追了一段路，他的身影在后视镜里越来越小，像一只落败的小狗，终于消失在视线外，任光怎么大喊、挣扎也没有用。哈迪斯紧抿着唇冷冷地看着哭累了也打累了的光，好一对被他拆散的苦命爱侣！他怎么会变成这样的呢，明明从小到大一直被养在亚马乌罗提，只是从他身边离开了短短半年，就招惹了一个又一个奇怪的家伙，只要把光带回家，他们还会变回原来的样子，和在亚马乌罗提时候一样，再没有什么人敢觊觎他的宝物，那双蓝眼睛里也只倒映着他一个人。  
这时的光还没想到，噩梦才刚刚开始。他以为哈迪斯说的回家是回他的公寓，没想到哈迪斯直接开回了他在加雷马的别墅，光被扛上楼扔在大床上，哈迪斯喂他喝了口水就欺身压上来。这次的哈迪斯没有刚刚捕捉到猎物的那种急切，而是叼着他的脖子缓慢地吮吸，那双签署文件、操纵魔法的手在光身上到处游走，寻找他的敏感带。光被整整折磨了四个钟头，疼痛尚且能够忍受，可是快感不能，他的前端射了太多次射得发疼，囊袋已经再没什么东西，但是生殖腔还在被阴茎持续刺激，身体迎来了一波又一波干性高潮，光又哭又叫地往前爬，再被扯着脚踝抓回去。  
哈迪斯撩了一把汗湿的头发，一挺腰又射在了光的生殖腔里，射完也没有立刻拔出去，他要确定那些精液流进去了。光此时已经数不清自己被内射了多少回，他因为过强的快感几乎是晕过去的。  
当他再醒来时哈迪斯正站在床前拿着神典石，跟他的同事请假，窗帘拉着，整个房间，不，是整个房子的窗帘全都拉着，光连现在是几点都不知道。接下来的几天他们像是两只不知餮足的兽，在房子里的各个角落做爱，楼梯上、沙发上、浴室里，到处都留下过他们的精液，光甚至连饭都是坐在哈迪斯腿上吃的，吃完他就会被放在餐桌上，成为哈迪斯午餐的一道配菜。有时光在无止境的性快感中会抽出那么一点清醒，会想起拉哈的离去，会想起和拂晓没能圆满结束的旅程，会想起阿尔博特在拿巴示艾兰和他的约定，很快哈迪斯就发现他的走神，把他再次拖入情欲织成的网中。  
哈迪斯每天对他寸步不离，就连办公也要在他身边，光每天只能与哈迪斯一个人有交流，对于时间的流逝也渐渐模糊。神典石肯定是没有的，光除了一些哈迪斯看的大部头书籍就再也找不到什么消遣，他还不敢露出无聊的神情，那样被哈迪斯注意到就会开始新一轮的性爱。他的性欲怎么会那么强，原先跟他同居的时候光一点都没有发现过，就像是终于脱掉了衣服的狼外婆，露出了尖利的獠牙。  
光现在愈发嗜睡，睡一会后被肏醒，然后吃些东西，接着挨肏，被肏昏过去继续睡，周而复始。光的记忆随着时间的流逝和与外界切断联系而逐渐变得模糊，伤痛开始愈合，他的身体对高潮也愈发熟稔，甚至能在性器不射的情况下用后穴和哈迪斯一起高潮，每当这时哈迪斯会亲亲他的脸，夸他是乖孩子，而光居然会为此感到快乐，这才是最可怕的地方。在看完第三十四本书之后——他只能凭借这个来粗略计算时间，他突然觉得胃里一阵翻腾，可是没吐出什么东西，哈迪斯像发现了什么宝藏似的抽出一根棒子，把他抱到浴室强迫他尿出来，最后把那根棒子拿到他眼前。  
两根红线。  
光眨巴着眼睛，巨大的恐惧占据了他的内心，他居然在这畸形的生活里沉沦了这么久，他甚至连衣服都没穿——因为哈迪斯根本不给他正常的衣服，偶尔穿上几件也是为了撕破准备的。现在他失去了朋友，失去了学业，失去了还未开始就已经结束的初恋，现在还失去了自由之身，他看向自己的小腹，难以想象这里居然孕育了一个新的生命。  
“我要……嗯……把他打掉……唔。”光说道。哈迪斯在吻他的唇角，他连话都说不完整。  
“你在说些什么胡话呢？”哈迪斯舔弄着光的嘴唇，两只手揉捏他的胸脯，不久的未来那里就会分泌奶水，他揉的方法极为色情，光被他肏惯了，是顶不住这样揉捏的。  
“啊……啊……别碰……”光很快就又陷入神志模糊之中。  
哈迪斯搞来了一种栓剂，给光塞进扩张后的生殖腔里，栓剂会化在里面，有利于他以后的生产和泌乳。光被异物磨得浑身难受，不安地扭动着，他怀了孕之后需求很大，被冰冷的栓剂折磨之后更甚，不知道那栓剂里有什么壮阳的成分，他每天脑子里都在想肉棒和精液，可是他月份还太小，不能同房，哈迪斯只会把龟头浅浅地插进去，或者只在外面蹭一蹭穴口，光难受得像是身体里着了火，大龟头把他的穴顶开一点却不进去，他甚至主动挺着肚子坐在哈迪斯腿上磨，这让前些天大鱼大肉吃惯了的人怎么受得了。  
性欲难以得到满足、与世隔绝，再加上怀孕带来的一系列不适彻底磨平了光的性子，他开始像鱼渴望水一样渴望哈迪斯，他的亲吻和爱抚成为了治愈一切痛苦的良药。光的肚子像吹气一般大起来，胸肌也开始变得柔软，鼓鼓囊囊的，宛如少女的椒乳，他再也不敢看哈迪斯书房里的画册，那里面有许多是关于艾欧泽亚的，他将那些幻梦藏在心底最隐秘的地方，他学着保存体力，吃更多的食物让自己保持健康，连他自己都不承认，他从未放弃过远行的希望。  
现在机会终于来了。  
哈迪斯的神典石就放在餐桌上，光的心跳如擂鼓，哈迪斯在厨房为他煮什么汤，要是在以前在那栋小公寓里，他还会傻乎乎地期待——哈迪斯居然会主动为他做吃的。然而现在的哈迪斯只会对各种催奶的食谱感兴趣，光现在的内心只有狂喜。光小心翼翼地拿着神典石躲进洗手间，点亮屏幕，糟了，有密码。  
他想了想，输入加雷马的创立日，错误，还剩三次机会。那么，试试哈迪斯的生日……两次机会。自己的生日？  
开了。  
要向谁求救呢，拂晓还是阿尔博特？敏菲利亚的新号码他还没记住，于里昂热总是不看消息，也许发给桑克瑞德更有效。  
神典石突然响了。  
光手忙脚乱地将它掉在了地上，神典石发出剧烈的震动声，万一哈迪斯听见了……屏幕上显示是一个叫水晶公的人，情况紧急，不管怎样，先接了再说。  
“你好，这里是爱梅特赛尔克。”光刻意压低了自己的声音。  
“你好，我代表水晶都，向您确认今天下午的会面。”  
那边传来一个温柔的声音。光睁大了眼睛，颤抖的手指差点拿不住设备。  
“……你……你是不是古·拉哈·提亚？”  
对面沉默了许久。  
“……是没听过的名字呢，叫这个名字的人怎么了吗？”


	9. 9

光表情痛苦地咽下那碗雪白的汤，不知道是里面真的加了什么还是仅仅是心理作用，他开始觉得双乳发胀，可千万不能被哈迪斯发现。  
哈迪斯收起空空的碗对他说道：“我过会要出去一趟，你呆在这里，别做傻事。”  
“尽管放心。”光已经学会了如何表现得很乖巧，这样能让他的生殖腔少受点罪。  
哈迪斯眯着眼盯着他人畜无害的笑容瞧了一会，最终说道：“你还是和我一起去吧。”  
他们出门前又搞了一次，哈迪斯给他的下体塞上药栓才勉强止住往外流的精水，光要紧紧夹着双腿，扶着哈迪斯的手臂才能正常地走路，不过喜悦已经将他填满，他连外出这件普普通通的事都当作奖励。  
这是光第一次来到加雷马总部，他像个来度暑假的小学生，看见什么都想调查一番。哈迪斯直接带他走了正门，转过身对他作出邀请的手势。  
“欢迎光临，请吧，离会议开始还有点时间，仓储、建筑、机械，你想逛哪里就直说，对这里无需吝惜赞美，伟大的加雷马能源帝国。”  
光许久没有穿过衣服，也许久没有见过人，他仰视着巨大的机械与穹顶，反应已经变得有些迟缓，他被哈迪斯带着逛了一大圈，几乎所有员工对老板问过好之后目光都聚焦在他微凸的孕肚上。光觉得很难看，哈迪斯大发慈悲地把身上的长外套脱给了他，然而目光似乎变得更多，光甚至觉得自己还不如在家呆着。  
等到所有的办公室都开始流传boss的八卦，谢天谢地英明神武的爱梅特赛尔克先生终于要去开会了，光的酷刑还没结束，他跟着哈迪斯到达会议室，跟一排圆圆的速记系统坐在与会成员的身后，他还煞有介事地拿了一支笔，以此假装自己不是编外家属。  
“嗨，”一个男人笑着跟他打招呼，“你一定是光，哈迪斯跟我提起过你。”  
哈迪斯除了骂他没用之外还会提到他什么呢？光一边想着，一边礼貌地回以微笑。  
“我是希斯拉德，哈迪斯的同事。”他指了指光的肚子，“很高兴看到你和它都很健康。”  
哈迪斯扭头看着他们，从鼻子里哼了一声，脸上还是一副无所谓的样子，嘴角已经勾了起来。  
希斯拉德笑着摇了摇头，还有几个穿着加雷马工作制服的人也坐在长桌边，他们没有跟光说话的资格，但是仍难掩好奇。  
光摸了摸自己的肚子，他现在身形没以前那么敏捷，一直处于加重状态，再加上屁股里的药栓开始化了，不知道今天还有没有机会逃跑。  
几个人走进会议室。光抬起头打量对方，为首的是一个带着兜帽的人，穿着黑红配色的法师正装，身后跟着一个维埃拉族助手。  
哈迪斯站起来跟他握手，那个人居然有一只手臂是蓝色水晶，想必这就是神典石通讯里的水晶公了。  
光的眼睛几乎要粘在他身上，企图找到一点属于古·拉哈·提亚的痕迹，连哈迪斯不满地咳了一声，光都选择性忽略。  
不像。一点也不像，完全是两个人，就连声音也没有在通讯里听得那么相似了。  
光始终不相信古·拉哈·提亚去世，他总觉得那个调皮的学弟总有一天会突然出现在杂志里或者屏幕上，配上“去xxx的秘密调查大获成功”一类的标题，那时他们会肩并肩去丧灵钟喝一杯，怀里揣着酒想方设法躲过老师的鼻子，再筹划着下一次冒险。  
他挣扎在肉欲的漩涡里时，回想起那些曾经习惯到厌烦的日子，仿佛梦一场。  
这场会开了很长时间，光看着那些资料，才知道原来在他因怀孕而嗜睡的时候哈迪斯都在工作。  
加雷马遇到了麻烦。水晶公代表亚拉戈财团，决定不再继续青磷水的合约，因为他们即将改变策略，使用一种更为清洁的能源——即水晶塔的供能系统，如果真的终止合约，不仅仅是损失一笔订单，还有可能培养出一个强大的竞争对手。  
另一方面，社会上有一支不明消息源，一直在向各界提供不利于加雷马的新闻线索，没人知道他们是谁、从哪来的、哪里得到的这么多消息，但那些都是真的，甚至连已经被遗忘的一些负面新闻也被翻了出来。舆论环境层层重压，米特隆和阿格洛里夫前去处理，结果被反将一军停职查办，看起来这事得要爱梅特赛尔克亲自出手。  
内忧外患一并压在哈迪斯肩上，他的眉头又开始出现皱纹，明明才消散了好一阵子。  
会议结束后，水晶公率先离开，若有似无地看了一眼光的方向；其次是忧心仲仲的加雷马高层，最后是希斯拉德，在哈迪斯耳边安慰了几句，拍了拍他的肩膀，带上了门。  
屋子里只剩下他们两个。  
哈迪斯走过来问他：“想回家了？”光摇了摇头，他还在想着水晶公的事，也许他真的不是古·拉哈·提亚，拉哈绝不会不理他的，可是水晶公真的跟不认识他一样。  
“再待会吧。你的肚子怎么样？”  
哈迪斯在光面前蹲下，头贴在他暖和的腹部，像一只大猫咪，喉咙里发出放松时呼噜呼噜的声音，说道：“别动。让我听听。”  
哈迪斯闭着眼睛趴在光的膝盖上，光犹豫了一下伸手抚摸他的头发，他的头发很蓬松，最下面的发茬有些扎手，跟他人一样。  
光突然发现哈迪斯也没有那么不可战胜，现在的他只是个普通男人，正在给将来的孩子赚奶粉钱。他越是强大就把光绑得越近，光离他越近，他就越脆弱，露出睡颜，做着渴望幸福的梦，在他的幻梦里他们会是多么引人羡慕的一家人，偷来的、抢来的爱也是爱啊。  
光摸了摸哈迪斯的眉头，像雏鸟触碰羽毛一样轻柔，又很快地缩回手，算是补上了在公寓拥挤的小床上那次遗憾——那是他那时所能想象到的、最亲密的举动。  
光把哈迪斯抬到沙发上，他没有醒，他已经养成了在妻子面前熟睡的习惯，光的味道会麻痹他的神经。光把他的外套盖在他身上，一步一步地后退，最终关上了门。  
对不起，哈迪斯。我也有我想要做的事，想要亲近的人。  
光出了门就开始一路狂奔，连裤裆里的黏腻也暂时忽略，期待了许久的时刻马上就要来临，可惜的是加雷马总部实在太大，他没一会就迷了路，到处是穿着加雷马工作制服的人，哈迪斯无意的炫耀此刻成了光最大的障碍，所有人全都知道光是谁，搞不好看他迷了路还会给他送回爱梅特赛尔克的办公室！光跑进茶水室躲了半晌，肚子越来越沉，连胸口也胀痛起来，那些药栓和补品的功效终于在他身体里发作了，光的大腿绷得紧紧，还是感觉到有一滴凉凉的液体顺着腿往下流。  
不如冲冲看吧，不到几百米就是楼梯间了。光想着，眼前没有人了，好时机！光一路从防火通道跑下去，就这点运动量都能让他气喘吁吁，眼看着前方就是大门，可是他忽略了最关键的一个事情，他没有出入证。  
那么，装作是出去买咖啡的跑腿员工如何？光决定冒一次险，横立突然伸出一只蓝色的水晶手臂。  
是水晶公。  
“看起来你需要帮助。”水晶公晃了晃自己的访客牌。


	10. 10

光坐在水晶公的悬浮车上，回头看着加雷马高大的建筑，心还在砰砰直跳，他打开窗子，窗外的风抚过他的脸，他到现在才有了些自由的实感。他真的离开哈迪斯了，甚至他肚子里还揣着他的种，就这么轻轻松松迈出了加雷马的大门。光一时之间竟不知自己该去干些什么好，他快被哈迪斯养坏了。他想去找份工作，要攒够去艾欧泽亚的旅费和学费，还想联系拂晓和阿尔博特，现在的话，不如先去喝点冰饮料，他已经馋好久了。  
他不着寸缕地被哈迪斯圈养太久，思维还停留在夏秋，甚至都没注意到外面的人都已换上冬装。  
水晶公和他的维埃拉助手是分头行动的，所以这里只有光和水晶公两个人。水晶公调整好自动驾驶坐到他身边温和地问道：“你刚刚是不是有些不舒服？恰好我略懂医术，请让我来看看。”  
光确实还有些难受，他想拒绝，可是水晶公太过有礼，让他觉得自己身上不适会给别人带来麻烦，反正都是男性，也就半推半就地脱了衣服趴好。  
一根冰凉的水晶手指伸进光的穴眼，冰得他浑身一哆嗦，可是那种粗糙的触感带出去一些黏糊糊的药剂，让他觉得肚子里没那么胀，也就没阻拦。  
“这里，都化掉了，如果不及时弄出来，你可能会很难走路，身体也会不适，请让我帮你吧。”水晶公连这种话都说得很优雅，仿佛只是在给一个普通的病人看诊。  
“这……太过麻烦你了……”光不好意思地说。  
“不会，能帮到你，我觉得很开心。”水晶公说着，语气里竟然带上了些羞涩。  
光觉得水晶公这人也太好了。他的两只手扶住光的腰肢，一根冷冰冰的硬物抵在光的穴口，缓慢地插了进去，光的穴里被充分开发过，刚才还塞了药栓，很热，光被冷得往前爬了一小段，又被扯着腰拖回去，水晶公的行动和他的语气完全不一样，那根冷冰冰的东西一直捅到他穴里最深处的生殖腔，两个圆圆的东西抵在他穴口。  
不对呀，光想回头看看，水晶公两只手都在他腰上，他拿什么插进去的？还没看清楚呢，那根东西开始缓慢地往外抽，光低吼了一声，那是一根猫鸡巴！只是上面附着了水晶，所以才会那么冷，那上面带着倒刺，往外抽的时候把内壁刮了一遍，这样多余的药膏和哈迪斯出门前射的精液就全被刮出去了，只是苦了光，内壁哪受过这样的刺激，翕张着挤压那根阳具，像一张贪吃的嘴。  
“水晶公……你……啊！”光被倒刺折磨得说话都支离破碎，胸膛剧烈地起伏，手还在小心翼翼地护着肚子，那是他控制不住的本能。  
“对不起，光，有点痛，请你忍一忍。马上就好了，马上……这里就会变干净的。”水晶公粗糙的肉棍再一次深入，再整根拔出去，越来越多的精液和药液流出穴外，液体滴滴答答地落下，弄脏了座椅。光的屁股里一下就空空荡荡的，生殖腔口被撞了一下就没了后续，穴口吸吮着倒刺不想让他往外拔。光掩住自己的嘴，他居然觉得有点舒服，刚刚差一点就哼出声了，在水晶公这样尽职的治疗师面前做出这样的举动实在是太失礼。  
水晶公刮了好几次，终于结束了这缓慢的酷刑，开始浅浅地在生殖腔口戳刺，想让他把腔口打开，好让爱梅特赛尔克的精水全部流出来，他俩从危险期一过就开始不停地同房，因为光总是想要又不会掩藏表情，而哈迪斯嘴上说他实在太馋，身体上就顺水推舟，要是肚子里的孩子会说话也要控诉他的淫荡，现在这事肯定被水晶公发现了，光简直想把脸埋起来。那根水晶的东西已经被光的内壁捂热，但是还是很硬，戳的时候光爽得闷哼了一声，他只能更用力地咬住自己的虎口，手都被他咬破了皮。  
水晶公温柔地把他的手从嘴边拿开，说道：“如果觉得痛可以直接咬我，我的手臂已经水晶化了，不会疼的。”  
是怎么水晶化的？你生病了吗？光想问水晶公，可是被快感逼得说不出完整的话，他怎么好意思咬水晶公的手，只能从喉咙里溢出断断续续的碎音。他还有一件难以启齿的事——身上被弄得很舒服，胸前开始胀痛起来，肌肉突突地跳动。肯定是哈迪斯出门前给他喝的那碗东西有问题，光的手偷偷地在自己的乳肉上揉捏，可是他不得要领，越捏越痛。  
水晶公当然发现了他的小动作，他把光拉起来，让他靠在椅背上张开大腿，把上衣撩起来露出丰满健壮的胸肌，自己分开腿跪坐在光身前，下身转了个角度又插进光身体里，发出噗呲一声，明明药膏和精液都被刮出去了，不知道是哪里出来的水呢。光的手扶在水晶公肩膀上，看着他伸出带着倒刺的粉红色舌头舔上自己胸前的凸起。光想让他别舔了，他胸前太涨，感觉有什么要喷薄而出，那里被各种药物和哈迪斯的舌头养得很大很红，像两颗肉果子，被水晶公粗糙的口腔含住，刚吸吮了没两下，光突然感觉到一阵舒畅，那股胀痛像找到了一个泄出点，空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的奶腥气。  
“对不起……我……”光慌张地道歉，他没想到自己居然流奶了，他明明还没生产，要怎么跟水晶公解释？  
水晶公咽下嘴边的白色液体，淡色的厚唇染了奶水也显出几分艳丽，他的声音是一种浸透了情欲的哑：“有没有觉得舒服一点？”  
光点点头。水晶公说道：“那就好，还有另一边，也很难受吧。”说罢又去吸他另一侧的乳肉，粗糙的猫咪口腔在这种事上极为好用，哈迪斯精心养出来的第一口奶汁此刻全便宜了水晶公的猫舌头，他在两边轮流吸吮着，舌头把光的乳头来回拨弄，像奶猫在玩玩具，下身也一直在轻轻、慢慢地挺动，光的手揽住水晶公的脖子，头仰在椅背上看着水晶制的车顶。  
“啊……用力一点……”光神智不清地喊道，水晶公的倒刺一直在他下身最敏感的地方碾磨，这样温吞的性爱已经满足不了他。  
“那样会……伤到你肚子里的……”水晶公像是在隐忍什么，声音里带着一丝莫名的悲伤，“爱梅特赛尔克，他是不是对你很用力？”  
“什么……哈迪斯，对……哈迪斯……”光的脸上浮现出迷惘的神情，他像是回想起了什么，很快又选择去遗忘，性爱的快乐和血肉的羁绊让他多了牵挂，他已经不是横冲直撞的小孩子了。他被囚禁、被强迫的那段日子到底是快乐还是痛苦，也许他自己也说不清。他没想那么多就从哈迪斯身边任性地跑开，像是完成一个任务，被囚禁的人是一定要逃跑的呀，可是他真的有多想逃？或者说他还有没有几个月前那么渴望逃？他不知道。  
水晶公开始用力地抽插，像哈迪斯一样，两个人都喘着粗气做爱，将彼此送上快感的巅峰，光的腿开始乱踢乱蹬，搭在前排车座上抽搐。光嘴里喊着：“啊……要到了，要到了……”手想要掀开水晶公的兜帽，结果被水晶公拦在半空，他把自己的兜帽拉低了些，舌头舔着光的下颌，把脸遮得严丝合缝，下身在光的穴道里灌了一泡浓精，龟头叩开生殖腔的口，弄得光腰眼泛酸，整个小腹酥酥麻麻，哈迪斯的精液是流出来了，可是水晶公又射了一大堆进去。  
光的前端也射了精，一小汪精液喷在他自己小腹上，他习惯了被插着射，性器即使只是自己摸了两把都能很精神，他的器官已经只有生殖腔有用了。胸前倒是喷了不少，水晶公的舌头刺激得他乳孔大张，一道白色的细线滋出来，整个水晶色的车被他弄得到处都是体液，光捧着孕肚还停留在高潮的余韵中，耳边隐隐约约听到水晶公吸鼻子的声音，他对他说道：“和我一起去水晶都吧，我们开始新的生活。”  
光怀疑自己听错了，他好像又听到了古·拉哈·提亚的声音，可是眨一眨眼，眼前没有活泼的学弟，只有亚拉戈财团的继承人水晶公大人，他还拿兜帽遮住自己的脸。  
光苦笑着，他已经到了是个猫魅族都要怀疑是古·拉哈的地步了吗？他鬼使神差地答了好。  
水晶公蹲在地上，侧过头听他肚子的动静，为了检查孩子的以太是否正常。  
光伸出手摸了摸水晶公的兜帽，毛毡的触感也是毛茸茸的，他眨了眨眼睛，突然觉得鼻子很酸，他艰难地扭着笨重的身子回头，加雷马的高楼尖顶已经看不见了。


	11. chapter 11

入夜。  
“阿尔博特，我们走了哦。”任妲·芮冲阿尔博特挥了挥手关上了房门。  
阿尔博特与大家道过别，自己坐回桌前整理材料，回想起布兰登白天说过的话。  
“还在看光的事吗？”  
阿尔博特没说话，他的面前放了一本有关亚马乌罗提婚姻法律的书，很厚。他跟光都不是爱看书的人，可是那本书上细致地做出了笔记和标注，阿尔博特那么聪明，只要他想做就可以做得很好。  
“刚刚你不在，又有人送信来，想问委托的事，奈贝尔特他们商量了之后一起推了。”  
“谢谢你们。”阿尔博特扶了扶额头，“等这件事结束，一定请大家吃饭。”  
布兰登拍了拍他的肩膀，一切安慰皆无言。  
“那我们要去俾斯麦。”  
阿尔博特失笑：“吃到俾斯麦打烊。”  
“带上光一起。”  
“嗯。”阿尔博特的声音简短却坚定。  
他的神典石亮起来，会是谁打来的呢。  
“你好啊。”那边跟他打招呼。阿尔博特心里一惊，这个声音……  
“你怎么知道我的联系方式？”阿尔博特走到窗边，望着澄澈的夜空。  
“那不重要，重要的是我们现在有着共同的目标。”  
“我跟加雷马的人没什么好共同的。”阿尔博特要挂断通讯。  
“你不想知道光现在在哪吗？”艾里迪布斯压低了嗓音。  
“你！你们把他怎么了？爱梅特赛尔克让你来的？”阿尔博特一拳捶在窗框上，只恨自己不能直面那个人。  
“他不会知道我们今天的谈话。做个交易吧，阿尔博特，你干的那些事，别以为加雷马的人真的追查不到你。”  
“……你要交易什么？”  
“我可以告诉你光的下落，你带他走，永远别再回来。”  
“求之不得。”  
“离席时间够长的，艾里迪布斯。”爱梅特赛尔克坐在自家会议桌旁，看着艾里迪布斯收起神典石进来。  
“稍微耽搁了一会，你们讨论到哪了？”  
拉哈布雷亚翻动投影仪上的魔法灯片，上面显示着水晶塔的基本资料，那些已经看过无数遍了，也看不出一张猫脸来，希斯拉德打了个哈欠。  
“没讨论什么，决定已经做好，明天把合同初稿定下。那个水晶人想解约就随他去，我们的损失能补回来。还有议程吗？还是说你们想吃点东西再继续？”爱梅特赛尔克看了一眼食物储藏柜，那个还是新买的，比一般人家里的还要大一圈，在简约风的会议书房里显得有些不伦不类，可惜现在那里面可能只有冰水和速食面。  
大家不约而同地拒绝了哈迪斯式的夜宵，站起来表示要打道回府。希斯拉德轻声说道：“哈迪斯，剩下的交给我们吧，你需要休息。”  
“我哪里需要休息？”哈迪斯笑着反问，口气是他一贯的漫不经心，“好了，赶紧回去睡觉，我可不想再无薪加班了。”  
他们走后，哈迪斯把自己陷进椅子里，像个木偶，提着他的线再也支撑不住他的四肢，他软软地趴在桌子上，屋子里只有他一个人的呼吸声，撞在墙壁上再回返进他自己的耳朵，没有人来回应他。他只是单纯觉得这房子太大，太空了。  
他从西装马甲的口袋里掏出一个小盒子，里面是一枚戒指，上面镶嵌着金橙色的宝石，而他自己无名指上的那一颗是蓝色的，正是彼此眼睛的颜色。他甚至没来得及给光。  
行政局的人审批他的婚姻证明时对他说，婚戒要带在无名指上，因为那里有一根血管连着心脏，就像一根线，这一个小小的环会栓住那根线，带着戒指的人就像风筝，只要你轻轻扯一扯他就会感觉到，用力扯他就会回到你身边。他真能抓得住光吗，在亚马乌罗提时他就做不到，最终还是心软放他去艾欧泽亚，现在用孩子都拴不住他，谁能把风留在自己身边呢？  
他那天醒来时就知道光不见了，他感觉不到光的气息。和那天在丧灵钟不同的是，他无需去做任何调查，也无需调取监控录像，他当然知道自己的妻子在谁那，光还是一如既往地简单，连出轨都出得够笨，哈迪斯凝视着幻灯片上高耸入云的水晶塔，烦人的野猫必须要彻底清除才能安睡，那么就来看看到底谁会胜利吧。  
“……这一关得靠他自己过，我们谁也帮不了他。”出了门，拉哈布雷亚如此说道。  
艾里迪布斯喃喃道：“也许我们还是可以帮上些忙的。”希斯拉德看了他一眼，他改口道：“说说而已。是那个人让他变得软弱、犹豫、优柔寡断，他不像原来的爱梅特赛尔克了，我想，背叛者不应再有机会来搅乱我们的生活。”  
希斯拉德回头看了一眼深夜仍旧明亮的窗户，说道：“我们应当相信他。”  
艾里迪布斯走得很快，没有听见。  
与此同时，水晶都。  
“啊……水晶公，今、今天不用抹药了吧……太深了，会碰到……啊、啊！要到了！”光趴在床上，他怕压着肚子，屁股撅得老高，把自己的秘穴送到水晶公手指边上，不管多少次他还是没有习惯，冷冷的水晶让他打了个寒颤。  
“抱歉，治疗师的话不能不听。”水晶公用手指蘸了药膏抹在穴口，细心地等手指捂热了再往里面伸，光颤抖着大腿，前端喷出一股稀薄的粘液，他迎来了一次小高潮。  
他的月份大了，胎儿挤压他的生殖腔口，也挤压他的腺点，他每天都处于半情勃的状态中，医师说这样其实有利于他的身体为即将到来的生产做准备，到了真正生产的日子腔口会开得很顺利。光只能接受这样的情况，他每天不能有太大的动作，以前可以轻松跳过的栏杆现在也跳不过去了，每一次跳跃的颠簸都会让他的腺点从内部被刺激，爽得脚趾蜷缩，几乎走不动路，隔一会儿就去一次，这个时候水晶公会来帮他，只要用手指伸进去按摩几下他就会高潮，身体已经期待着孕育，稍微一碰就汁水四溢，他只有在高潮过后的一个钟头里能勉强保持清醒，接下来又是由胎儿重力带来缓慢累加的情欲。  
水晶公又将双手伸向他胸前，光的身体发生了巨大的变化，水晶公调配了特殊的药，摆脱了哈迪斯的影响，他现在胸肌终于不涨了，因为现在他的奶畅通无阻并且越来越多。他的乳房变得愈发柔软圆润，趴着的时候垂在胸前像两个装满了奶水的小袋，水晶公用特殊的吸奶器吸附在乳头上，手法极尽色情地揉捏，光的奶水比他的精水还没骨气，没几分钟就滴滴答答流了一小杯。水晶公会把这些液体都拿走，对他说晚安，也没说是拿到哪去，明天早上还会来吸一次，每日周而复始。  
“床头有通讯器，直接拿起来就能接通观星室，为什么总是不用呢？即使是深夜，也请及时联系我。”水晶公白天可以定时为他纾解，光有时候被欲火烧得睡不着，他就在光的起居室里放了一台设备，专门用来晚上通知他，他就会过来安抚，等光睡下再离开。光还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，趴在床上喘粗气，想着拒绝的措辞。他不好意思在深夜打扰水晶公。他是整个水晶都的总负责人，每天事务那么多，白天已经很麻烦他，怎么能在深夜还让他睡不好觉。  
水晶公真的太善良了，不仅对他一个萍水相逢的人施以援手，还事事亲力亲为地照顾他，连被淫液弄脏的内衣裤都被他细心地拿走并准备了新的，即使那些被拿走的内衣也从没还回来过。  
水晶公似乎能读懂他的心，温和地说道：“不用担心添麻烦什么的，你也是水晶都的一员，我本就应当帮你。”  
光喘了一口气，坐起来说道：“说到这，我想……我想离开了。”  
水晶公没说话，兜帽下抿紧的唇表明了他的态度。  
“是……水晶都不够好吗？”水晶公说道。  
“什么？不！当然不是……只是我……”光不知道该怎么说出拒绝的话。他在水晶都待得很好，这是个热情新潮的创业中心，跟加雷马那种企业文化成熟古板的商业帝国不一样，水晶都的一切都还在起步阶段，可是已经显出欣欣向荣的态势，和丧灵钟呈对称态势分布在水晶塔的两侧，人人都那么友好乐观，每天忙碌地工作着。马上要过星芒节了，人手总是不够，光的身体允许的时候他总是去中庸工艺馆的窗口帮卡特莉丝他们的忙，大家也都喜欢他，甚至还有人问能不能让光加入自己的工房，这让他稍微拾回了些作为人的尊严。  
只是……他总觉得有一丝奇怪。光和水晶公谈过想去丧灵钟看看敏菲利亚，如果可以的话，他甚至还想去银泪湖再找找拉哈，说不定他的学弟还在悬崖下受苦，等着他去救他。水晶公总是以他的身体为由拒绝他外出的请求，要么就说爱梅特赛尔克可能会找到他，把他前夫说得像森林里游荡的灰狼，他连水晶公之门都迈不出去。光想找神典石联系阿尔博特也被拒绝，水晶公说神典石上附着的以太波对他的身体不好，整个水晶都真的没一个人肯卖他或借他通讯工具，负责送信的莫古力更是连影子都见不到，尽管大家都很和善，可是只要光提出这样的要求，很快水晶公就会出现，送他回悬挂公馆，然后温柔地把他弄得高潮一波接着一波，让他再也没有心情想这些事。  
屋子里淫靡的味道很浓，光下了床打开窗户，风吹动他微长的头发，散去了些房里的闷热，水晶公也站起来，在光背后说道：“别着凉。”  
光甩了甩头，离窗子更近了一些，冷冽的风让他头脑清醒了不少，他说道：“至少要给敏菲利亚报个平安。以及……还有人在等我。我必须去找他们。”他指的既是阿尔博特，也是古·拉哈·提亚。  
“你应该知道丧灵钟吧。我有个朋友，他在银泪湖附近失踪了，我必须把他找回来，还有那些为我担忧的同伴，我也必须回到他们身边。你现在这样，我和在爱梅特赛尔克身边有什么区别。”  
水晶公久久没说话。他苦笑着：“有什么区别……是啊……有什么区别呢……”  
过了一会，他像是抓住什么救命稻草似的开口：“至少……至少等你把孩子生下来吧，还要把身体养好。”  
光沉默了一会，答道：“我没那么虚弱。”他要是在这里生了孩子，就真的不知道什么时候才能离开了。  
水晶公走了两步上前，和他并排站在窗口，看着美丽的夜空，朝气蓬勃的都市就在他们脚下，可是谁也没有心情去欣赏。  
“你打算一个人照顾孩子吗？”水晶公问道。  
“嗯。”其实光还没想好，他目前是这么打算的，也不想再跟哈迪斯要钱。  
“那你……记得以后常写信来。”  
光吃惊地扭过头，看着水晶公，对方望着窗外，一眼都不看向他，继续说着：  
“明天一早水晶公之门就会打开，你可以去做你想做的事了。”


	12. 12

莱楠搓着手从露天席大广场穿过，今天是星芒节，物资都准备得差不多了，大家都为晚上的庆祝卯足了劲，现在还太早，广场上空无一人，她看到前方有一个黑色的身影，那不是她找了几日的人吗，现在正是单独谈话的好时机。  
“光！早上好，我有话想……”当她看清光身上背的包袱时，脸上的笑容渐渐冷却了。  
光昨夜只睡了几个钟头，天还没亮就起来，草草地擦干了奶水和体液，胸前和腹部缠好绷带，收拾了水晶都的大家送的一些礼物，打成一个小包裹，轻装简行离开了悬挂公馆，没想到碰到了莱楠。莱楠就是那天在加雷马时，水晶公的维埃拉族助手，她也帮了光许多。  
“怎么了？”光问道，他这一离开，不知何时才能回来，他当然希望能把一切交代清楚。  
莱楠摇了摇头，说道：“你已经跟水晶公道过别？”  
光摆了摆手：“也不算道别。我只是昨天和他说过，要暂时离开这里。他同意了。”  
莱楠哦了一声，对他笑笑，说祝他一路顺风。  
“说吧。莱楠。”看莱楠的表情，大概率是关于水晶公的事，你这样我怎么可能放心离开，光心想。  
莱楠和他在阶梯亭坐了下来，莱楠双手放在膝上，有些局促地说道：“可能我在这时候说有些太过不合时宜。我本希望你能多去看看水晶公。”  
“水晶公怎么了？”光警觉起来。  
“他……我最近一直很担心他，不，应该说大家一直都很担心他。”莱楠缓缓说着，“水晶公的身体有一部分是水晶化的，他不能离开水晶塔，他需要药物来维持身体状况的稳定，可是他工作量那么大，却一直在我们面前装作很可靠、很健康的样子，不让大家为他担心。  
“自从你来了之后，水晶公一切都不一样了。他也会注意自己的身体，给自己留出休息时间去看你，提到你的时候脸上会有笑容。还有一件很不好意思的事，他的休息室也不是无论何时都可以进去汇报工作了，他开始有了自己的私人时间，这是从未有过的好事。每次你身体不舒服喊他的时候，他都是一路小跑，我们没人看见过他那样。我想……他一定很高兴被你需要。”  
莱楠望着光，继续说道：“我们都希望你能有更好的生活，可是……就算是我个人小小的请求吧，请你多和水晶公聊聊天，你对他很重要。”  
莱楠走后，光在椅子上坐了一会，决定还是跟水晶公去道个别。他至今都记得古•拉哈离开那天，在银泪湖畔的回眸，那么温柔那么不舍，怎么会走进死亡呢，可他自己被以太的气流压得直不起腰，就差那么一点点，就一点点，他没能抓住拉哈的手。他现在对道别心有余悸。  
但是光还是走向了水晶塔。  
门口的守卫看见他就直接放他进去了，原来水晶公都交代过，只要是他来，无论什么时候都要直接放行。  
光站在水晶塔里，这是他第一次进来，在丧灵钟那时远远望去还是一片废墟遗迹，现如今已经被修复了大半，齿轮和引擎的细微声音在脚下流动，水晶色的墙壁和饰品别具一格。  
“水晶公？”光喊了一声，塔里只有他自己的声音，顺着蜿蜒的楼梯在高空中回旋。  
那就直接去观星室吧。光打定主意就往上跑。  
观星室的门没关，他试探着推开一条缝，被什么东西挡住了，那居然是水晶公的手臂！  
光冲进去，水晶公倒在地上，周遭散落了一地的药片，他的嘴唇毫无血色，胸口剧烈地起伏。  
光把他从地上搂起来，让他靠在自己怀里，柔软的那一侧手臂靠在他暖和的肚子上。水晶公像是抓住了什么救命稻草，颤抖着揽住光的脖子，头埋在他颈间嗅着，仿佛只有那里是可以呼吸的空气。  
“光……光……你别走……别走……”水晶公喃喃地念，光安抚地拍着他的背，嘴里轻声说：“我在呢，我在呢……”  
水晶公突然把他扑倒在地上，手像真正的猫咪爪子一样在他胸前交替揉按，仿佛在踩奶，他的呼吸急促，露出来的嘴唇红润，下身宽松的袍子被顶起一个尖，他居然勃起了。  
光的手本来在够地上那些药片，被水晶公拉回来摸自己，光的手被水晶公握着从他的袍子底下伸进去，从大腿摸到劲瘦的腰肢，又被牵引着去摸袍子里藏着的长尾巴，那根东西在他手里兴奋得扭来扭去，光握了一下尾巴尖，水晶公发出一声轻呼，用光的手爱抚自己，他的触碰就是他的良药，手指游荡到哪里就带起一波情欲。  
光把自己的背包放在地上，安抚着水晶公，怀里的人喘息很急，体温升高，半水晶的性器在他手里莫名地膨胀起来，水晶公死死搂着他不放开，也不让他走，他只好帮水晶公手淫。手中的龟头粉红，柱身很长，上面的倒刺在手里摩擦，弄得光手心都有些痒，水晶公在他怀里像个处男似的，明明更激烈的都做过了现在却这么纯情，碰哪里他都敏感得发颤，但是又不躲开，很喜欢的样子。光也涨红着脸，他还是第一次给别人手淫呢！他努力想从他兜帽下看出点什么来，严肃强大的水晶公大人把脸扭过去，那双羞涩的蓝眼睛里还有一点顽皮和戏谑，他很快就交代在光的手里。  
光擦了擦手，捡起地上的药瓶，按着说明给水晶公喂下去几粒，没有水，只能生吞了，那一定很苦。  
幸好，水晶公的呼吸恢复了平稳，身上的水晶发起微光，很快又暗下去，肉体那半边也没那么滚烫了，水晶公想站起来，可是没有力气，只能软软地靠着。  
“你怎么来了？”水晶公问。  
“如果我不来，你要怎么办？”光担心地拍着他的背给他顺气。这一次他没有犯和银泪湖畔同样的错误。  
“……莱楠总会发现的，我还有守卫……你走吧。我也没那么虚弱。”水晶公捡起自己的手杖，支撑着从光身上起来，一个不稳又跌坐在光怀里。  
“这些药到底是什么？莱楠和我说过了，你如果真的把我当同伴的话，至少要让我信任你。”光蓝色的眼睛里充满了笃定，双手牢牢地握着他的肩膀，今天水晶公不解释清楚可别想从他身上起来了。  
水晶公犹豫了一下说道：“……这些药是维持身体稳定的。如你所见，我的身体已经水晶化，和水晶塔融为一体，除了不能离开塔太久，也需要一些药物来控制排异。”  
“是谁将你水晶化的，是亚拉戈财团的人吗？”  
“是。这是我继承血脉的责任，也是……我要达成目的的必需手段。”  
“所以这坐塔的重建才会如此迅速，对吗？我上次来的时候，这里还是一片废墟。”光似乎明白了，这才短短几个月过去，他已经连古·拉哈·提亚坠落的地方都找不到，破败的水晶塔焕发出新的生机，再也不是暗夜中吞噬生命的深渊。  
水晶公默认了，即使他带着兜帽，光也知道他正在凝视着自己。  
光感受到水晶公的手臂渐渐收紧，搂住他的背和腰，头枕在他肩窝里，喷出绵长温热的呼吸。水晶公沙哑地说道：“你跟卡特莉丝他们都交代好了？”  
“嗯。我还会来消息的，摩杜纳又不远。”他示意水晶公别太伤感。  
“那爱梅特赛尔克那边你打算怎么办？”水晶公提到他的时候莫名有点赌气。  
光揉揉鼻子：“……先避避风头，等他消气再说吧。”其实他还有一个顾虑，那就是怕孩子生下来之后被哈迪斯抢走。哈迪斯财产那么多，他俩离婚的话，行政局绝对会把孩子给哈迪斯的，他得赶紧在哈迪斯来之前去艾欧泽亚攒下钱，养活自己和肚子里的小肉球。  
“那为什么不能就留在水晶都呢？你的孩子会得到妥善照料，工房很欢迎你，也可以加入卫兵团，或者是一起去狩猎……只要你说想做什么，都可以……”  
光抬起头，似乎是回想起什么，望着水晶塔的墙壁：“谢谢你，水晶公。只是我和一个人有过约定，我们要一起去远行的，我不能失约。”他说这话时脸上浮现浅浅的笑，仿佛回到盛夏与伙伴们初遇。  
水晶公捡起自己的手杖，光也扶着肚子站起来，缓了一会体内的垂坠感才能正常走路，与那时一切都不一样了。他们所有人都是。  
“昨天是我冲动了，至少在这里度过星芒节再走吧？这是水晶公，也是水晶都的第一个星芒节，每一个人都有星芒节礼，这也是你应得的。”水晶公问。  
光的态度有所松动，他确实为星芒节的准备也出了一份力，每天在中庸工艺馆和四艺区跑腿，看看大家的筹备成果也无妨，毕竟只是一天而已。  
见光点了头，水晶公微笑起来：“那太好了，那请让我也为你准备践行的美食，唔……你想吃什么呢？”  
气氛变得轻松起来，光很高兴他和水晶公的关系经过这件事能变得像真正的好友，他拎起自己的包袱，自告奋勇跑出去看看准备情况，水晶公对他挥挥手，观星室的门合上，他脸上的温柔也随之消失。  
他拨通了一个号码。  
那边传来男人的嗓音：“别想拿这个威胁我，不可能。”  
爱梅特赛尔克坐在办公室里，对着神典石说道：“我对你的技术确实有点兴趣，不过这不妨碍我想把你的水晶都一把火烧了。他呢，在你身边吗？或者说……你敢让他在你身边吗？”  
挂断通讯后，爱梅特赛尔克看了一眼日历，今天是那帮人的星芒节，亚马乌罗提不过这个，但是那家伙应该会很喜欢吧，又是野蛮人们聚在一起办派对的好理由，等他把那只猫魅还有那个愣头愣脑的蠢小子处理了他们在家也能过，而且天天都能过。  
等他完成工作走出加雷马大楼，他看见了一个很少在这里出现的人，艾里迪布斯，这个点了他还没走？  
爱梅特赛尔克敲了敲他办公室的门，问道：“搭便车吗？”  
艾里迪布斯似乎在和谁通话，简短地对他说：“不用了。”  
“明天见。”  
“明天见。星芒节快乐。”  
爱梅特赛尔克疑惑地回头看了他一眼。  
艾里迪布斯见哈迪斯走远，把袖子里的通讯器拿出来，交代了一句：“你只需要把他带出来就行，其他的就不用管了。”  
阿尔博特扶了扶耳朵里的通讯珠：“你说的其他不用管了，是什么意思？”  
艾里迪布斯已经挂断，没人回答。阿尔博特不再去想他，他心心念念寻找了这么久的人就近在眼前。  
今夜的水晶都热闹非凡，人头攒动，阿尔博特随着人流，走进了水晶公之门。


End file.
